Big Bishounen
by Nagi Naoe
Summary: 10 süße Bishounen (aus allen möglichen Animes) in einem Container! *Slash*
1. Disclaimer

Titel: Big Bishounen  
  
Autoren: Nagi Naoe(Mod. Sawa) , Crystal Dragon Silver Phoenix (Mod. Jeanne), Caridia  
  
Anmerkung: 10 total süße Bishounen 100 Tage in einem Container! Die ganze Sache ist total bescheuert aber uns gefällt es! Euch hoffentlich auch!?  
  
Es kann etwas länger dauern da es eine ganz schöne Arbeit ist die Tage zu schreiben. Wir geben gerne einen Charakter ab wenn jemand Interesse hat einen zu übernehmen. Schickt uns einfach die Ideen und wir bauen sie in BB ein.  
  
E-Mail Adresse: big_bishounen@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Mod. Sawa: *Mikro andrück* „Also, Big Bishounen ist von Big Brother abgeleitet und funktioniert auch so."  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *Sawa von Stuhl kickt* „Also auf deutsch die Idee ist geklaut genauso wie die Bishounen! Alles gehört nicht uns *laber* sondern den jeweiligen Machern *laber* Wir machen kein Geld damit ist alles nur zum Vergnügen."  
  
Mod. Sawa: *sich Hintern reib* ;_; „Das wollte ich... *rümpf Nase*...sagen"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *grinst überlegen* „So und nun zu unseren Kandidaten"  
  
Die Bewohner:  
  
Name: Anime/Game: Spieler:  
  
Nagi Naoe Weiß Kreuz Nagi Naoe  
  
Heero Yuy Gundam Wing Caridia  
  
Chiaki Nagoya Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Crystal D.S.P.  
  
Omi Tsukiyono Weiß Kreuz Nagi Naoe  
  
Hwoarang Tekken Caridia  
  
Yamato Ishida Digimon Crystal D.S.P.  
  
Koji Nanjo Zetzuai/ Bronze Caridia  
  
Van Farnel Vision of Eskaflown Nagi Naoe  
  
Ken Ichjoji Digimon Crystal D.S.P.  
  
Gary Eich Pokemon Crystal D.S.P.  
  
(später)  
  
Access Time Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Crystal D.S.P.  
  
Ryoga (Pan-chan) Ranma ½ Nagi Naoe  
  
Die Moderation:  
  
Mod. Sawa Orginal (Name aus A Kite) Nagi Naoe  
  
Mod. Jeanne Orginal (Name aus KKJ) Crystal D.S.P. 


	2. Tag 1 Der Einzug

Anmerkung: In Big Bishounen ist Slash (Yaoi) enthalten deswegen auch das R. Aber wer es sich zutraut, darf sich gerne an die Geschichte wagen. Wir übernehmen keine Garantie dafür das ihr nach der Geschichte nicht a) in die Klapse müsst oder b) zu kleinen Perversen (wie uns) werdet.  
  
Das hier ist meine Persönlich erste Geschichte also seit nicht zu fies, Verbesserungsvorschläge werden gerne angenommen!  
  
Und jetzt zur Geschichte! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Eure Sawa  
  
  
  
Tag 1: Der Einzug  
  
20.00 Uhr  
  
Mod. Sawa: *zückt Mikrofon * „Hallihallohalöle, liebe, liebe, liebe ...."  
  
Mod. Jeanne: * schaltet sich dazwischen * „Big Bishounen Fans!!!" *wink *  
  
Mod. Sawa: *murr * „Unterbrech mich nicht !" *sauer ist *  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Nicht sauer sein, Sawa-chan ." *denk * „Ach ja, wir müssen uns noch vorstellen." *verlegen guck *  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Also ich bin die hübsche überaus begabte liebenswerte Sawa-chan und das ist die blöde Jeanne-chan!" *auf Jeanne deut * *fiesgrins *  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *beleidigt guck * „Ich bin nicht blöd!" * empört ist * „Das zahle ich dir Heim!" *Sawa hinterhältig anguckt * „Also kommen wir jetzt zu unserem ersten Kandidat und das ist..."  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Chiaki Nagoya er ist 17 Jahre alt und..." ^__________^  
  
Mod. Jeanne: -.- „Ich wollte ihn doch vorstellen..."  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Ja, ja, wie schalten jetzt Erst mal Live ins Haus!"  
  
* sieht blauhaarigen Jungen auf Haus zu gehen * *Junge macht Tür auf geht rein * *Tür geht zu * * Junge geht durch zweite Tür * * werf Sachen auf Boden*  
  
20:10  
  
  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1 Chiaki: * spring in Luft * „Juhu!!! Ich bin ihn Los! Ich bin ihn Tatsächlich los!"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Omi: *besorgt Jungen vor ihm muster * „Ähm! Geht's dir gut?" O_o  
  
Chiaki: O_O *umdreh * "Ich, ich bin o.k " *murmel * "Ich bin ihn los, endlich!" *kurz überleg * „Ich bin Chiaki und du?"  
  
Omi: „Ich heiße Omi. Und du bist wirklich sicher das es dir gut geht oder hast du so etwas öfter, hä?" * wirklich besorgt ist * *dann aber doch grinsen muss *  
  
1.1.1.1.1.2 Chiaki: „Mir geht's ausgezeichnet!" *grins * ^___^  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Ähm, eine Frage Chiaki. Wen bist du los ?" *überleg wer es sein könnte *  
  
Omi: „Ja genau, wenn bist du los?"  
  
Chiaki: „Access natürlich!" *guckt sich um * „Und wer war die Frauenstimme?" * noch mal um guck*  
  
Mod. Sawa:„Das war Jeanne!" *denkt * /Oje, was habe ich bloß gesagt/  
  
Chiaki: O_O * hellhörig wird * „Was für eine Jeanne?"  
  
Omi: * sweatdrop* * nur noch Bahnhof versteh *  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Ja, ich bin die wunderbare superschöne Jeanne" * stolzsei*  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3 Chiaki: /Doch nicht meine, Jeanne/ -_-  
  
Mod. Sawa: * sweatdrop* „Einbildung ist auch ne Bildung!"  
  
1.1.1.1.1.3.1 Chiaki: *sweatdrop * „Die streiten sich über unseren Köpfen!!"  
  
Omi: * schon ganz durcheinander ist* „Ich schlag vor, wir beachten sie einfach nicht."  
  
Mod. Sawa+ Jeanne: * bei dem gehörten ganz empört sind* „HEY!!!!!! Uns muss man beachten !" * böseguck*  
  
20:25  
  
1.1.2 Gary: „Wen wollt ihr nicht beachten?" *gar nichts mitbekommen hat *  
  
Omi: * auf Jungen aufmerksam wird der durch Tür gekommen ist* *Dann an Jungen gewand antwortet * „Die Moderatorinnen"  
  
Van: „Was ist mit denen?" *sich umschau *  
  
Gary: *sich an Begegnung mit Moderatorinnen erinnert * „Ich hab die zwei schon gesehen und find sie sehr süß!"  
  
Omi: * hentaigrins * „Du bist nicht schwul das ist aber schaaaaade!" *grins noch breiter * „Wo sind eigentlich die Schlafzimmer ?" * sich mit Chiaki auf suche nach den Schlafzimmer mach *  
  
Chiaki: *Tasche aufheb* *in Schlafzimmer 1 geh* „Was sind das für betten?" *skeptisch guck * *sich am Kopf kratz*  
  
Omi: /...diese.../` *an Moderatoren * „Ihr Hentaisss!!!!"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *kicher * „Das sind *giggels * Liegewiesen." *lach *  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Und was *kicher auch * heißt hier Hentais? Was können wir dafür wenn du solche hintergedanken hast ." ^___________^  
  
Omi: *sweatdrop* „Sag ich doch, ihr seid ja schlimmer als Youji!" *überlegt was er gerade gesagt hat * *denkt * /Oje/ „Oh, sei mir jetzt nicht böse Ja."  
  
Chiaki: *Sachen auf Bett leg * *ins Wohnzimmer geh und auf Couch schmeiß * *Couch kippt um * Boing!!! * Chiaki auf Boden lieg und sich Kopf reib*  
  
1.1.3 Gary: * denk * „Was für ein Idiot!" * sweatdrop *  
  
Omi: * ins Zimmer komm * *Chiaki auf Boden und umgekippte Couch seh * „Was sind das hier für billig Möbel?!"  
  
1.1.4 Gary: „Die sind von Ikea weißt du das nicht!" ^___^  
  
Van: * ins Zimmer komm nachdem er seine Sachen in Schlafzimmer 1 verstaut hat* „Was bitte ist Ikea?" ?__? *damit nichts anfangen kann *  
  
Gary: *Erklärer Mine seines Opas (Professor Eich, Pokemon) aufsetzt * „Das sind billig Möbel die von den Deutschen gekauft werden!"  
  
(Anmerkung: Wir haben nichts gegen Ikea Möbel nicht böse sein bitte!)  
  
Van: *immer noch nichts gescheckt hat * „Gut, und was ist Deutschen?"  
  
Chiaki: „Sag mal, bist du blöd oder was? Die Deutschen kommen aus Deutschland !"  
  
Mod. Sawa: *sweatdrop* „Ähm Chiaki, Van kommt von einem anderen Planeten und da gibt es so was nicht!"  
  
1.1.4.1.1.1.1 Omi: ?__?„Wer ist Van?" *streit unterbrechen will *  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Die Möbel sind nicht von Ikea sondern von Wohnweltpalen!" *tränen runter kullert weil sie Möbel ausgesucht hat * „Und Van..."  
  
Van: „...bin ich" * auf sich aufmerksam mach *  
  
20:40  
  
  
  
(in Schleuse)  
  
Hwoarang: _ *Schiebt ächzend Motorrad durch schleuse mit Kasten Bier auf Sattel*  
  
  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Äh Hwoarang, was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?" *denk* /Der sollte mal das Regelbuch lesen/  
  
Hwoarang: *sich irgendwie ertappt fühlt* „Wie was soll das werden ich nehme meine Frau mit" *grins* ^_____^  
  
Mod. Sawa: * entgeistert Hwoarang muster* „Du hast nicht zufällig die Spielregeln gelesen, oder?" *hoffnungsvoll guck*  
  
Howarang: „Regeln?" *was meint die*  
  
Mod. Sawa: „O.k. ich komme jetzt mal zusammen mit Jeanne zu dir runter und wir erklären dir die Regeln, ich befürchte nämlich das du dein Motorrad nicht mitnehmen kannst" *oh man was machen wir jetzt bloß* *glaubt nicht das Hwoarang sein Motorrad freiwillig abgeben wird*  
  
(vor BB-Haus)  
  
* Jeanne und Sawa Tür aufmach * *mürrischen Hwoarang auf Motorrad sitzen seh*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *räusper* „Also Hwoarang da deine Freunde dir das wahrscheinlich nicht gesagt haben müssen wir das eben machen. In den Regeln steht das du das *auf Motorrad deut* nicht mit da *auf Tür deut* reinnehmen darfst." /Hoffentlich hat er es gescheckt/  
  
Hwoarang: „Wieso denn nicht?" *Puppydogeyes*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *wie doof ist der eigentlich* „Weil das so in den Regeln steht Regel ist Regel auch für dich Hwoarang"  
  
Hwoarang : -.- *denkt * /Mist/ *dann Idee hat* „Aber ich darf mir ein andenken mitnehmen, ja!" O.O „Ach ja und das *auf Bierkasten deut* auch"  
  
* Sawa und Jeanne sich gegenseitig anschauen* *dann zu Hwoarang seh*  
  
„NEIN!!!!!!" *denkt* /Úps ich glaube das war was laut/  
  
1.1.4.1.1.2 Chiaki: *aufhorch* „Was ist denn da draußen los?" * zur Eingangstür geh*  
  
1.1.4.1.1.2.1 Omi: *Neugierig ist* *hinter Chiaki her dackel*  
  
* Sawa und Jeanne sehen wie Tür von innen aufgemacht wird*  
  
Chiaki:^___^ *grins* „Aha, ihr seid also die Moderatorinnen. Gar nicht schlecht" *Moderatorinnen muster*  
  
1.1.4.1.1.2.2 Omi: *sich über Chiaki´s Schulter lehn* „Du bist also auch nicht schwul." -.-  
  
Chiaki: ^^ „Natürlich bin ich nicht schwul. Ich habe doch gesagt das ich nur hier bin damit ich Access losbin" *doof grins* „Obwohl ich hätte nichts dagegen was neues auszuprobieren" *Hentai grins* ^________^  
  
1.1.4.1.1.2.3 Omi: *grins*^_____^ „Gut zu wissen."  
  
Gary: *auch neugierig geworden ist und den anderen folg* *bei Tür zur Schleuse angekommen * *durch Tür spinz* *Hwoarang und die Moderatorinnen seh* „Hai, ihr süßen habt ihr mich schon vermisst? Oder was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist?"  
  
(Im Wohnzimmer)  
  
Van: /Wo bleiben die denn bloß/ *sich sorgen mach das sie ihn hier alleine gelassen haben* Plötzlich Idee hab *Obwohl Hitomi hat mir gesagt wenn ich am Ende ganz alleine hier bin kriege ich viel Geld was auch immer das ist * *aber sie hat doch gesagt das dieses Projekt 100 Tage geht * *nun ja die Zeitrechnung ist hier eh anders als auf Gaia* „Gut dann gehe ich mal lieber nach dem rechten sehen" * sich auf weg zur Schleuse mach*  
  
(Wieder an der Schleuse)  
  
Hwoarang : „Ich geh da *auf Tür zeig in der Chiaki und die anderen stehen deut* aber nicht ohne mein Bier rein wisst ihr eigentlich wie hart es ist Alkoholabhängig zu sein?"^______^ *wissendes Gesicht mach*  
  
Mod. Sawa +Jeanne: *tuschel* „Ok. Aber das Motorrad lassen wir von deinen Freunden abholen."  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* *an seine Freunde aus der Gang denk* O.O „NEIN!!! Niemals ihr passt darauf auf. Meine Freunde haben die Angewohnheit mit Motorrädern gegen Wände zu fahren. Und das kann ich meinem Baby nicht antun."  
  
Mod. Sawa: *denkt drüber nach und nickt dann*  
  
Hwoarang : *Es noch einmal versuch* „Und ich darf mir kein andenken mitnehmen?"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Gut aber nur wenn das jetzt nicht zu lange dauert" *schon langsam genervt von dem Typ ist*  
  
Hwoarang: *Schraubenzieher aus Hosentasche kram und Auspuff abmontiert* *Küsschen drauf verteil * „Oh mein geliebter Schatz ich darf dich mitnehmen!"  
  
Alle anwesenden: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hwoarang: *verdutzt um sich schau * „Was denn?"  
  
Omi: „So da das jetzt geregelt ist können wir ja rein gehen sonst kommt gleich der Rest und wir stehen immer noch hier!" *ganz stolz auf seine Worte ist*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *denk* /Na wenigstens einer der Vernünftig ist/ „Omi hat recht macht das ihr ins Haus kommt ." *die Jungs wie Hühner ins Haus scheuch*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *schieb Motorrad aus schleuse Motorrad bleib hängen* *heul* „Hey, jetzt helft mir mal."  
  
Mod. Sawa: *spricht die mit mir* *sich am Kopf kratz*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Sawa! Jetzt schwing deinen Hintern hier her und helf mir diese Scheiß Kiste hier rauszuschmeißen!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Sich drohend vor Jeanne Aufbau* „Wenn du meinem Schätzchen was zu Leide tust dann bringe ich dich um! Dann reis ich dir die Nägel einzeln raus und zieh dir den Darm aus dem Arsch"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *schlecht werd* *langsam grün Anlauf*  
  
1.1.4.1.1.3 Chiaki: „Du wirst hier gar nichts" *Hwoarang abschleppt*  
  
Gary: „Wir kümmern uns schon um ihn, süße!" *zwinker* ^___~  
  
1.1.4.1.1.3.1 Omi: *auch schlecht werd* *Sweatdrop*  
  
Hwoarang: *Tob wie wild* „Wenn sie mir auch nur einen Kratzer in den Lack macht Kille ich sie! Ich brech ihr die Nase! Ich saug ihr das Blut aus!"  
  
Van: „Und ich töte dich mit meinem Escaflowne!" *evilgrins*  
  
  
  
Hwoarang: „Was is`n en` Eksafolwene?" *sich Zunge verdreh* _  
  
20:45  
  
  
  
Heero: *auf Tür zugeh* *Tür öffnet und hindurchgeh* *Ungläubig reinguck* /Was in'n das für'n Haufen?!/ „Ich dachte hier wären nur Männer drin!" *Fassungslos auf Sawa und Jeanne Guck* „Duo, der Hammel, hat sich bestimmt geirrt! Ich gehe!!" *Sich umdreh und zurück stampf*  
  
1.1.4.1.1.3.1.1 Chiaki: „Halt! Hier geblieben!" *Heero aufhält*  
  
Hwoarang: *zu Heero renn, sich vor ihm auf Knie schmeiß* „Nein nein! Nicht gehen! Du kannst mich nicht mir diesen.... diesen... diesen Anti- Schwanzlutschern allein lassen!" *Puppydogeyes* „Der einzige Mann in diesem Kasten darf mich armes Häschen doch nicht verlassen!"  
  
2 Heero: *blöd guck* /Eindeutig Geistesgesört!/  
  
Hwoarang: „Bitttttttteeeee!... Wer auch immer du bist...."  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Hwoarang! Hör auf Heero so gierig zwischen die Beine zu starren!" *heftig errötet ist*  
  
Hwoarang: *Sabber* „Der hat da aber richtig was hängen" *sabber noch mehr*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Hwoarang! Hör sofort auf den Teppich zu versauen!" Bei dem Gadanken an Möbel sich wieder erinner* *Gary Kopfnuss verpass* „Die sind nicht von Ikea!" *Heeeuuuullll*  
  
Gary: *Im ersten Moment ganz verdutzt ist* „Was meint denn die?" ?__?  
  
Van: Hwoarang kritisch muster* „Was ist denn da so Interessant?"  
  
Hwoarang: *Sabber* „Na das da" *pickst mit Finger auf Heeros Schwanz*  
  
Heero: O__O *Quickt wie Sau* *Spring ein Meter weg* *Durch offene Tür fall, auf Hintern landet*  
  
Hwoarang: *Ganz traurig guck* -.- „Jetzt ist er doch gegangen!" *In Wohnzimmer schlurft und sich mit Bierkasten beschäftig*  
  
Van: *Hinter Hwoarang her lauf* „Och, jetzt nimm es doch nicht so ernst" *Hwoarang trösten will*  
  
Heero:* Sich langsam wieder aufrappel* *Nach Waffe tastet, sie aber nicht findet* *Grummel* *Kampfbereit das Haus betritt.* *in Schlafzimmer 2 geh und Sachen auf Bett werf dann in Wohnzimmer zurück geh*  
  
Mod. Sawa + Jeanne: *Ächzend Motorrad wegschiebt* *wieder in Moderationsraum verschwind und hinter Mikrofon verkriech*  
  
* Die noch in der Schleuse stehenden gehen rein und leisten dem Trauernden Hwoarang Gesellschaft während die nächsten zwei eintrudeln*  
  
Matt: „Haus betret* „HHHHHHHaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooo!!!!! Ist jemand zuhause."  
  
Nagi: *hinter Matt Haus betritt* *sich bei Matt Tarzan- Schrei Ohren zuhält* „Geht's auch was leiser!" *schon jetzt genervt ist * *denkt* /Schuldig wo hast du mich jetzt wieder rein gesteckt/  
  
Matt: *sich erschreck weil er Nagi gar nicht wahrgenommen hat * „Gomen Nasei hab dich nicht bemerkt. Ich bin übrigens Matt" *Jungen Hand hinhält*  
  
Nagi: *ausgestreckte Hand seh* „Ich heiße Nagi ." *unbeeindruckt von Hand an Matt vorbei in Richtung von Wohnzimmer lauf*  
  
Matt: *sich verarscht vorkommt die Hand wieder runter nimmt und Nagi folg* „Hey, jetzt warte doch"  
  
2.1 Nagi: *Tür zu Wohnzimmer öffnet*  
  
*Alle bis auf Omi und Van die versuchen Hwoarang zu trösten die in Tür stehenden Personen muster*  
  
Omi: *verzweifelt versucht Hwoarang zu beruhigen* *dann bemerk das es so still geworden ist* *um sich schau Blick auf Tür richtet* *genau hinseiht nicht glauben kann was er sieht* *dann spitzen Schrei von sich gibt* „NAGI! Was machst du den hier?!"  
  
Nagi: *selbst nicht glaubt was er sieht* *denkt* /Das gibt's doch nicht da stecken diese Idioten mich doch glatt mit dem Feind in ein Haus/ „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen"  
  
Gary: *das nicht mehr mit ansehen kann * „Ähm..... *räusper* ihr kennt euch nicht zufällig oder?" *kommt sich selbst blöd vor*  
  
Omi+ Nagi: *deathglare immitation* (Anmerkung: Nur Heero kann den Original deathglare)  
  
Omi: „Sag mal Nagi, glaubst du nicht das du deinen Schwuchtelfreund Schluderich vermissen wirst?" *fiesgrins* *Nagi anguck* *denk * /Ich weis das, das dein wunder Punkt ist/ *denk weiter* /Ich bin ja so schön fies/ *stolzsei*  
  
Nagi: *denk* /Dieses Arschloch/ „Er heißt Schuldig!!! Und von wegen Schwuchtelfreund was ist denn mit diesem undefinierbaren Ding das sich dein Freund schimpft?" *denk* /So wie Omi aussieht tut der Typ mir richtig leid/  
  
Omi: *geknickt ist* „Seit wann weißt du das ich mit Ken zusammenbin ?" * das nun wirklich wissen will*  
  
Chiaki: „Hört ihr jetzt wohl auf zu streiten das bringt doch nichts wenn ihr euch hier gegenseitig fertig macht. *ha sieh her Maron ich bringe sogar einen vernünftigen Satz über die Lippen* denen da oben ist anscheinend ein Fehler unterlaufen also geht euch am besten aus dem weg"  
  
Van: „Find ich auch immerhin sind wir doch erst so kurze Zeit hier und wollen Spaß haben." *denk nach dann fällt ihm was ein* „Ähmm Leute könnte mich nicht einer von euch aufklären wie die Zeit hier läuft? Auf Gaia ist das alles etwas anders als hier."  
  
Matt: „Klar gerne!" *grins* „Wenn du mir zeigst wo die Schlafzimmer sind" *immer noch Taschenbepackt in Tür steht *  
  
*Van und Matt sich auf weg zu Schlafzimmer 1 mach*  
  
(währenddessen im Wohnzimmer)  
  
Hwoarang: „Heuuuuullll!" *beachtet mich!*  
  
Gary : *den schon ganz vergessen hat* „Was hast du den jetzt für Krämpfe?"  
  
Omi: *mit Schultern zuck* „Keine Ahnung der ist wohl beleidigt das er keine Aufmerksamkeit bekommt."  
  
Chiaki: *nick zustimmen* „Omi, also manchmal kannst du ganz anständige Sachen sagen, Kleiner"  
  
Heero: *auf Hwoarang deut* „Der da ist wohl der einzige den man Kleiner nennen darf! Man ist das ne Heulsuse !"  
  
2.1.1 Gary: *Heero anschaut* „Du kannst ja doch sprechen!" ^________^  
  
3 Heero: *deathglare* „Wer sagt den das ich nicht sprechen kann du „Piep"  
  
Chiaki: „Na, Na nicht noch mehr streit ja! Übrigens hat... Wie heißt du eigentlich?" *an Gary gewannt*  
  
Gary: *sich in Pose stell Finger in Himmel streck und ausruft* „Ich bin Gary Eich und werde einmal der beste Pokemon- Trainer der Welt sein" * überleg* „Und Aschiboy ich werde dich besiegen sobald ich wieder draußen bin. Mein Evoli ist in Topform"  
  
Chiaki: /Was ist ein Evoli?/ *sweatdrop* *wieder an Heero gewannt* „Also Gary hat recht du hast schon seit zwei Seiten nichts mehr gesagt!"  
  
Heero: *Chiaki´s Rede nicht die Bohne kratz* *sich umdreh und zur Tür für Garten geh* *Tür öffnet in Garten geh*  
  
Hwoarang: *aufspringt und Heero hinterher dackelt*  
  
(Schlafzimmer 1)  
  
Matt: *Sachen schlepp auf Bett leg* „Wie heißt du eigentlich also ich bin Yamato Ishida von meinen Freunden Matt genannt und ich glaube nicht das du mein Feind bist oder?" ^-^  
  
Van: *aufschaut* „Nein auf keinen Fall scheinst ja ein ganz netter Kerl zu sein. Ich bin Van Farnel " *grins* „Und wie ist das jetzt mit eurer Zeit?"  
  
3.1.1.1 Matt: *kurz überleg wie er anfangen soll* „Also, das ist so......."  
  
  
  
(vor BB-Haus)  
  
Ken: *ganz müde ist auf BB-Haus zugeh* „UUUUaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" *sich Hand vor Mund halt weil er so laut gegähnt hat* *Kamera seh die ihm folgt*  
  
„Hey ihr da Halllloooooo!!!" *wink* *bei Tür angekommen ist Tür auf mach* *reingeh* *zweite Tür aufmach* *die anderen reden hört und auf Wohnzimmer zugeht*  
  
(Im Garten)  
  
Hwoarang: *Hwoarang zu Heero geh, ihm an den Arsch tatsch*  
  
3.1.2 Heero: *Herum fahr und in Kampfposition geh*  
  
Hwoarang: ^^ *Sabber*  
  
3.1.3 Heero: „Wenn du mich noch einmal betatschst dann werde ICH DICH TÖTEN!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Mit Zunge schnalz, Heero muster, langsam nickt* „Hast ja recht, so toll bist du auch wieder nicht" *Schulterzuck und wieder geh*  
  
Heero: O.O *Hwoarang weggehen sieht* *Schulter zuck* *sich auf Hühnerstall setz*  
  
  
  
(In Wohnzimmer)  
  
Gary: *plötzlich Magenknurren hat* „So Leute ich koche dann am besten mal und ihr räumt eure Sachen ein damit wir heute noch aus den Füßen kommen"  
  
Omi und Chiaki: *gleiche Idee hab* *vor Gary salutiert* „Jawohl Herr General, Gary!"  
  
(Wohnzimmertür plötzlich aufgemacht wird)  
  
3.1.3.1.1 Ken: *reinlug* *alle anwesenden Muster*  
  
Omi: „Da ist schon der nächste." *nachrechnet* „Es fehlt aber immer noch einer"  
  
Ken: *sich umschau* „Wo sind den all die anderen?" *nur vier Jungen seh*  
  
Omi: *an Jungen gewannt antwortet* „Die sind alle im Haus verstreut die wirst du mit der Zeit kennen lernen!"  
  
*Tür von Garten aufgeht Hwoarang reinkommt sich auf weg zu Schlafzimmer2 mach*  
  
Omi: *sich zu Ken runter beug* „Vor dem *auf Hwoarang deut* musst du dich in acht nehmen" *sich dann mit Chiaki auf weg in Schlafzimmer1 macht* *dort Sachen einräumt und auf Klo verschwindet*  
  
3.1.3.1.1.1 Chiaki: *es Omi nachmacht und Sachen einräumt dann vor Klo auf Omi wartet*  
  
Gary: *sich umdreh und in Küche geh* „Die Schlafzimmer sind übrigens dort" *mit Finger auf Tür zum Schlafzimmer deut*  
  
Ken: *grins* „Arigato, Ich bin übrigens Ken und ich helfe dir gleich beim kochen Ja"  
  
Gary: *Grins ebenfalls* „Gut dann warte ich!"  
  
3.2 Nagi: *sich seine Sachen pack und damit in Schlafzimmer 2 verschwindet*  
  
Ken: *Nagi beobachtet bis er hinter Tür verschwunden ist* *denk* *der ist aber still sich dann auf Weg zu Schlafzimmer 1 mach*  
  
(In Küche)  
  
Gary: *Schränke durchsuch bis er eine Malzeit zusammen gestellt hat* *schon mal Tisch deck und dann auf Ken wartet*  
  
(Schlafzimmer 1)  
  
Van: *verarbeitet das was Matt ihm gerade gesagt hat * * nick* „Danke ich glaube ich habe es verstanden und wie viel Uhr haben wir jetzt?"  
  
Matt: *auf Uhr guck* „Wir haben Viertel nach neun" *Magenknurren hat* „Und ich habe Hunger!"  
  
Van: *lach* „Ich auch"  
  
Matt: *aufsteh zur Tür geh* *sich umdreh* „Kommst du jetzt?"  
  
Van: *schnell restlichen Sachen einräumt* *denk* /Der muss wirklich kurz vor dem Hungertod stehen/ *sich aufrappel* „Gut wir können!" *grins*  
  
Matt: *sich umdreh* *Tür von außen aufgemacht wird* *Tür gegen Nase bekomm* *zurückfall auf Van landet* „Autsch!!" . *sich Nase reib* *denk* /Derjenige der dafür verantwortlich ist kann schon mal sein Testament schreiben/ *aufblick*  
  
Ken: *auf Matt herab seh* „Oh, entschuldige vielmals Matt. Hat es sehr weh getan" *wirklich besorgt ist* *dann bemerk um wenn es sich handelt* „Nanu, Matt du hier?"  
  
Matt: *denk* /Der hat gesessen jetzt sehe ich sogar schon Ken vor mir/  
  
*sich aufrappel damit Van wieder Luft bekommt*  
  
Van: *keuch* „Gott bist du schwer! Geht's dir gut Matt?"  
  
Matt: *nick* „Ja, ging mir nie besser" *lächel* „Sag mal Van derjenige der da steht wie sieht der aus?" *sich Kopf halt*  
  
Van: *Jungen muster* „Also...." *von Ken unterbrochen werd*  
  
3.2.1.1.1 Ken: „Mensch Matt erkennst du mich etwa nicht ich bin es Ken." *grins*  
  
(Schlafzimmer 2)  
  
Nagi: *Tür öffnet mit seinen Sachen reinkommt* *Hwoarang seh der mit den Armen hinterm Kopf verschränkt auf Bett liegt* *anfängt seine Sachen in Schrank zu Räumen*  
  
Hwoarang: *aufblick * *Nagi muster der sich gerade bückt um seine Sachen einzuräumen dabei auf geiles hinterteil glotz* O.O „Sag mal Kleiner, bist du schwul?"  
  
Nagi: *sich umdreh* *nick* „Hast du damit ein Problem? Und hör auf mich Kleiner zu nennen ich bin Geistig viel weiter entwickelt als du!" / Mit dem IQ den der hat kommt er einem Kleinkind nahe/  
  
Hwoarang: -.O „Was hast du da gesagt? Das versteh ich nicht ganz"  
  
Nagi: *denk* /Sag ich doch Kleinkind/ „Denk drüber nach." *fertig mit Sachen einräumen ist* *aus Zimmer in Wohnzimmer geht *  
  
Hwoarang: *denk* *denk* *dann verstanden hat was Nagi meint* *zu faul ist ihm hinterher zu laufen* /Na warte ich zeig dir wie weit ich entwickelt bin, im Bett bin ich unschlagbar/ *sabber*  
  
(Schlafzimmer1)  
  
Matt: *Nase und Hintern gleichzeitig reib* „Toll danke Ken, jetzt kann ich mindestens drei tage nicht mit irgendwem ficken " *hg*  
  
Ken: *ebenfalls grins* „Tai wird mir dankbar sein." *schaut sich in Zimmer nach Kamera um* *entdeckt eine* „Stimmts Tai ich pass auf das Matt fein artig ist und 100 Tage ohne Sex auskommt."  
  
Matt: *heul* „Das halte ich nie aus, oh bitte, bitte Ken drück ein Auge zu o.k." *dann ebenfalls an Kamera gewand* „Und ihr da oben schneidet die Stellen in denen ich meinen Spaß habe raus verstanden."  
  
Van: *ein einziges großes Fragezeichen ist* „Warum redet ihr den jetzt mit diesen Dingern da?"  
  
*auf Kamera deut*  
  
Matt: *oh man der kommt wirklich von einem anderen Stern* „Van, also das ist so..." *Arm über Van´s Schulter leg*  
  
Ken: *plötzlich einfällt das der Junge von vorhin ja in der Küche auf ihn wartet* *schnell Sachen auf ein Bett werf und sich auf weg zur Küche macht*  
  
(In Küche)  
  
Gary: *alle schränke durchwühl* *nachdem er weis wo alles steht sich auf Stuhl setz und wartet* *und wartet* *und wartet* *murmel* „Wo bleibt er den solange"  
  
Ken: *zur Küche reinstürm* *verlegen guck* „Tut mir leid das du solange warten musstest. Aber ich habe grade jemanden gesehen den ich von draußen kenne."  
  
Gary: *Augenbraue heb* „Schon o.k. solange hab ich nicht gewartet. Du kennst auch jemanden hier drinnen."  
  
Ken: *verdutzt* „Was heißt auch." *das nicht versteht*  
  
Gary: *erklärt* „Nun ja, der Typ der dich eben vor dem Typ mit den roten Haaren gewarnt hat und der Typ der als du reingekommen bist auf der Couch saß kennen sich auch." *überleg das er ihm ja auch die Namen sagen könnte* „Also der blonde der dich gewarnt hat heißt Omi. Der von der Couch heißt, heißt, auch wie heißt er doch gleich, ah ja er heißt Nagi. Und der Schwanzgesteuerte heißt Hwoarang." *ihm dann einfällt das er sich noch nicht vorgestellt hat* „Und ich bin Gary" *Hand Ken hin streck* „Du heißt Ken richtig."  
  
Ken: *die ganzen Namen erst mal verdauen muss* *Hand von Gary ergreif* „Ja richtig. Scheinst dir Namen ja schnell zu merken."^^  
  
Gary: *stolz* „Nun ja, ich komme aus einer Welt in der es Wesen gibt die wir Pokemon nennen und da jedes anders heißt... Ich kann mir Namen auf alle Fälle gut merken." ^__^  
  
Ken: „Pokemon, cool ich bin Digiritter und reise mit meinen Freunden auch in eine andere Welt. Dort gibt es Wesen die Digimon heißen. Ich könnte mir aber nie alle Namen merken."  
  
Gary: *grins* „Gut, ich denke mal wir sollten anfangen zu kochen." *auf Arbeitsplatte deut auf der Nahrungsmittel gestapelt sind* „Ich würde sagen wir machen Sushi, und für die, die das nicht mögen (Gibt es Japaner die das Grünzeug nicht essen?) Pizza."  
  
Ken: *nick* „Hört sich lecker an, gut auf geht's."  
  
(Im Garten)  
  
Heero: *langsam anfängt zu frösteln* *murmel* „Ist schon komisch wenn man nicht von dir zugelabert wird." *in Himmel schau* „Duo..." *aufsteh und rein geh* *sich auf Weg zu Schlafzimmer2 mach*  
  
3.2.1.1.1.1.1 Omi: *kommt mit Chiaki in Garten sehen sich Hühner an*  
  
Chiaki: während dessen Geschichten über Maron und ihn erzählt* „Und dann standen wir beide auf dem Balkon und ich meinte schöne Aussicht. Darauf sie *ahmt quitschige Maron Stimme nach* Wir sind ja auch im 7. Stock *g* „Und dann hat sie bemerkt das sie nur ein kurzes Hemd anhatte und wusste was ich meinte, sie ist rot geworden und in ihrem Apartment verschwunden. Ich sag dir ich konnte nicht mehr vor lachen." *schon tränen in den Augen hat*  
  
Omi: *Lach* „Das glaub ich. Scheint aber eine nette Freundin zusein." *sich langsam wieder beruhigt*  
  
Chiaki: *auch aufhört zu lachen* „Ja das ist sie, sie ist einfach meine totale Traumfrau."  
  
Omi: *schaut in den Himmel* „Und du könntest dir nicht vorstellen dich in einen Jungen zu verlieben." *Blick auf Chiaki wirft* „Du scheinst nämlich ziemlich nett zu sein. Du solltest aufpassen das ich dich nicht verführe." *hg*  
  
Chiaki: *Omi anschaut* „Na da sollte ich wirklich aufpassen. Aber sag mal was findest du an Männern so gut, ich stell mir das sehr schmerzhaft vor weist du."  
  
Omi: „Es ist nur schmerzhaft wen man dazu gezwungen wird und es nicht aus liebe tut." *grins*  
  
Chiaki: *guckt Omi skeptisch an* „Na wenn du meinst ich probier es gerne aus. Aber sag mal hast du schon mit einer Frau geschlafen."  
  
Omi: *guckt Chiaki ganz perplex an* „Natürlich," *grins* „Dachtest wohl ich wäre auf dem gebiet noch Jungfrau, wie?"  
  
3.2.1.1.1.2 Chiaki: *lach* „Nein nicht wirklich. Aber warum bist du nicht dabei geblieben?"  
  
Omi: „Nun ja, das hat viele gründe. Ich finde Frauen quietschen zu sehr wenn man eindringt, außerdem habe ich mich dabei nicht richtig befriedigt gefühlt. Dazu kommt das ich beim Sex gerne Passiv bin. Und beim Sex mit einer Frau muss man einfach Aktiv sein. Und was soll schlecht daran sein, ein Mann weiß immer wo du gern berührt werden möchtest, du musst nicht so lange suchen wenn du ihn Streicheln willst und sie sind viel enger als Frauen."  
  
Chiaki: *das gar nicht so genau beschrieben haben wollte* *schluck* *rot werd* „Aha..."  
  
(vor Schlafzimmer 2)  
  
Heero: *murmel* „So dann werde ich mal meine Sachen einräumen." *Tür aufmacht* *reinlug* *Hwoarang seh* /Toll, der Hat mir gerade noch gefehlt./  
  
(Schlafzimmer2)  
  
Hwoarang: *seh wie Tür aufgemacht wird* *Heero seh* /Vielleicht will er sich entschuldigen./ *sich schon geile Nächte ausmalt*  
  
Heero: /Ganz locker bleiben Heero. Du bist der Perfekt Solider nichts bringt dich aus der Fassung/ *zum Bett geht Tasche aufhebt und anfängt Sachen daraus einzuräumen.*  
  
Hwoarang: *betrachtet Heero dabei* *bemerkt Muskeln* „Hey sag mal trainierst du irgendeine Kampfsportart?"  
  
Heero: *sieht Hwoarang an* *legt soviel Eis in seine Stimme wie er kann* „Nein!" /Hoffentlich redet er nicht noch mehr mit mir. Ich hasse ihn/  
  
Hwoarang: *denkt nicht dran locker zu lassen* „Und warum hast du dann solche Muskeln?" /Ich krieg dich schon rum/^^  
  
4 Heero: *seufz* „Ich bin ein Killer. Schon mal was davon gehört das die hochtrainiert sind." *fertig mit Sachen einräumen ist*  
  
Hwoarang: *Augenbraue heb* /Also sollte ich mich in acht nehmen. Du wirst immer interessanter Kleiner./ „Aha"  
  
Heero: *zur Tür geht* *Tür öffnet und ins Wohnzimmer geht* *Nagi sieht* *sich auf Couch werf* *vor sich hin döst*  
  
(Schlafzimmer 1)  
  
Matt: „So, hast du es verstanden?" *sich schweiß von der Stirn wisch* *denk* /Gott, ist der anstrengend/  
  
Van: *nick* „Ja, ich glaube ich habe es verstanden. Vielen dank Matt, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt was essen gehen." *sich Bauch reib*  
  
Matt: *nick* „Gute Idee. Und wenn du noch mal was nicht verstehst komm einfach zu mir. O.k."  
  
Van: *lächel* „Gut, ich werde darauf zurückkommen." *dann mit Matt Schlafzimmer1 verläst und in Küche geh wo es schon lecker duftet.*  
  
(Küche)  
  
Ken: *pfeif* *Pizza aus Ofen hol* „Mhhmm!! Die sieht richtig lecker aus!"  
  
Gary: *sich über Kens Schulter beug und Pizza betrachtet* „Stimmt" *grins* „Findest du nicht das wir ein gutes Team sind." *Hand heb* „Schlag ein"  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Ken: *Pizza auf Tisch stellt* *dann bei Gary einschlägt*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.2  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.3 Van: *Tür aufmacht* *schnüffelt* „Das riecht aber lecker. Was gibt es?"  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.4  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.5 Gary: „Sushi und Pizza" *nächste Pizza aus Ofen holt*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.6  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.7 Matt: *ob er Pizza kennt* „Sag mal Van, du weist nicht zufällig was Pizza ist oder."  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.8  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.9 Van: *grins* „Doch weis ich dank Hitomi. Bei der hab ich es schon mal gegessen. Warum fragst du?" *Kopf schief leg*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.10  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.11 Matt: ^^ „Ach, mich hat es nur gewundert das du nicht gefragt hast weiter nichts."  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.12  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.13 Gary: *Pizza auf Tisch stell* „Du da,* auf Matt zeig* könntest du den anderen Mitteilen das, dass Essen fertig ist"  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.14  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.15 Matt: *auf Gary zugeh* „Mach ich doch gerne, ich heiße übrigens Matt."  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.16  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.17 Gary: *nick* „Ich bin Gary, Pokemontrainer aus Alabastia, und zwar der Beste" *grins*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.17.1 Van: *sweatdrop*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.18 Matt: *nichts von dem Gefasel verstanden hat* „Aha,..." *sich umdreht und die anderen sucht*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.19  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.20 (Wohnzimmer)  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.21  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.22 Heero: *liegt auf Couch und döst* *schlägt Auge auf als er Matt aus Küche kommen sieht*  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.23  
  
4.1.1.1.1.1.1.24 Nagi: *sieht von Zeitschrift auf als Matt aus Küche dackelt* „Du Matt, tut mir leid das ich vorhin zu gemein war." *Entschuldigend guckt*  
  
Matt: *winkt ab* „Ach schon längst vergessen" *grins* „Ihr könnt Essen kommen." *zu Heero blick*  
  
Heero: *setzt sich auf* *nick* *geht an Matt vorbei*  
  
Matt: *dreht sich um schaut Jungen nach* „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"  
  
Heero: *bleibt stehen dreht sich um und schaut Matt an* „Heero, Yuy Gundam Pilot" *dreht sich wieder um und geht in Küche*  
  
(In Küche )  
  
Van: *setzt sich an Tisch und betrachtet das lecker aussehende essen* *sieht Jungen reinkommen*  
  
Heero: *setzt sich ohne ein Wort an den Tisch*  
  
Ken: *flüster zu Van der neben ihm sitzt* „Der redet aber viel!"  
  
Van: *mit schultern zuck* *nick* *weiter Essen betrachtet*  
  
Gary: *an Heero gewannt * „Was möchtest du Essen Heero Pizza oder Sushi?"  
  
Ken: /Er kennt ihn/ *Heero anseh*  
  
Heero: *spricht ruhig* „Pizza"  
  
Ken: *zu Van* „Er hat gesprochen"  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
(Im Wohnzimmer)  
  
Matt: *steht ganz bedeppert da* *denkt an Heeros eisige Stimme* „Mein Gott ist der Freundlich. Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus"  
  
Nagi: *Matt Hand auf Schulter leg* „Mach dir nichts draus der scheint ohnehin nicht viel zu reden. Die Zehn Minuten die er hier auf der Couch gelegen hat, hat er nicht ein Wort gesagt."  
  
Matt: *nick* „Wärst du so nett und gehst in den Garten um allen dort anwesenden zu sagen das sie essen kommen können?" *hoffnungsvoll guck*  
  
Nagi: *nick* „Klar, mach ich doch gerne" *sich auf weg zum Garten macht*  
  
Matt: „Arigato! Nagi -kun" ^___^ *sich umdreh* *in Schlafzimmer 2 mach*  
  
(Im Garten)  
  
Chiaki: *langsam Hunger kriegt* *sich Bauch reib* „Wir sollten Essen gehen"  
  
Omi: ^____^ „Gute Idee"  
  
Nagi: *gut gelaunt durch Tür für Garten geh* *Omi seh* *gute Laune ist sofort verflogen* *zu Omi und dem Jungen maschier* *vor ihnen stehen bleib* *an Jungen gewannt spricht* „Du sollst Essen kommen."  
  
Omi: *Nagi muster* "Und was ist mit mir?"  
  
Nagi: *deathglare (immitation)* „Du auch, es sei denn du willst verhungern. Wo ich eigentlich nichts gegen hätte immerhin habe ich dann draußen ein Problem weniger" *evil grins*  
  
Omi: *Böser Blick* (Chakumon, Digimon)  
  
Chiaki: -.- „Nicht schon wieder! Hatten wir nicht abgemacht das ihr euch aus dem Weg geht." *von einem zum anderen guck* *Nagi Hand hinhält* „Ich bin übrigens Chiaki. Nagi, richtig"  
  
Nagi: *nick* *Hand entgegen nimmt* *Omi ignorier* *an Chiaki gewannt* „Kommst du?"  
  
Chiaki: *nick* „Klar! Hab riesigen Hunger weist du was es gibt?"  
  
Nagi: „Es riecht nach Pizza ich weiß es aber nicht genau." *mit Chiaki und Omi ins Haus geht und weg zur Küche ansteuert*  
  
(Schlafzimmer 2)  
  
Hwoarang: *döst vor sich hin* *bemerkt das Tür aufgemacht wird*  
  
Matt: *in Schlafzimmer 2 komm* *Hwoarang seh* *räusper* „Du kannst Essen kommen!"  
  
Hwoarang: -_O „Was gibst denn? Dich oder den mit den braunen Haaren?" *an Heero denk*  
  
Matt: *nichts gescheckt hat* „Häääää, wie meinst du das jetzt ????"  
  
Hwoarang: *sich aufsetzt* „Zieh die Hose runter und ich zeige dir was ich gerne Esse" *grins* *sich mit Zunge über Lippen fahr*  
  
Matt: *ganz empört ist* „Es gibt Pizza und Sushi du Ferkel!!!" *sich umdreh* *sich schüttel* „Bäh!!! Ist ja widerlich!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Schnute zieh* *dann aber wieder grins* „Dann aber als Nachtisch ja?" ^^  
  
Matt: ~_~ „Bääääääääääääähhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" *Tür aufmacht in Küche verschwindet*  
  
(In Küche)  
  
Alle sitzen zusammen am Tisch und Essen.  
  
Hwoarang: *hat sich absichtlich neben Heero gesetzt* *ihm an den Arsch tatsch*^^  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Hwoarang: *sich von Heeros Todesblick nicht entmutigen lässt* *Heero kräftig in den Hintern kneif* „Beachtlich! Du hast ein richtigen kleinen Knackarsch!" *so laut spricht das es jeder hört*  
  
Heero: *ganz gelassen* *sich nichts anmerken läst* *es dann nicht mehr aushält* *aufspringt* „Ich sagte doch du sollst mich nicht betatschen."  
  
Ken: *denk* /Wow 8 Wörter. Sogar ein ganzer Satz/  
  
Chiaki: *denkt dasselbe*  
  
Omi: *gespannt Heero und Hwoarang beobachtet wehrend dessen seine Pizza weiter mampf*  
  
Heero: *sich nicht von den Blicken der anderen beirren läst Hwoarang eine scheuer* *denk* /Was bildet der sich ein/ *aufsteh* *auf freien Platz neben Nagi platz nimmt*  
  
Hwoarang: *rote Wange hält* *Schnute zieht* -.-  
  
Alle: *Heero überrascht muster*  
  
Heero: *bemerkt Blicke* „Was?"  
  
Alle: *sich wieder mit Essen beschäftigen*  
  
Omi: *sich umsieht* *alle durchzähl* *noch mal durchzähl* „Sagt mal Leute, kann es sein das noch einer fehlt?"  
  
Gary: *auch nach zählt* „Ja, da hat Omi recht"  
  
Chiaki: *Kamera such* *eine findet* „Hey Jeanny- Schatz kommt noch jemand?"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *Mikrofon anschalt* „Hey Sawa? Wo bleibt der Nanjo solange?"  
  
Mod. Sawa: *zum Mikrofon geh* „ Ja, es kommt noch jemand wir versuchen schon die ganze Zeit ihn ausfindig zu machen." *auf anderen Monitor blick* „Hey Moment mal, Er kommt jetzt."  
  
(In Schleuse)  
  
Koji: *Sachen hinein hief* *Keuch!!*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *Mikro in Schleuse anmacht* „Hallo Koji, schön das du auch noch eintrudelst. Wo warst du solange?" *das jetzt wissen will*  
  
Koji: *hoch guck wo er Stimme vernimmt* „Meine Fans wollten alle noch ein Autogramm. Und ich habe viele Fans!!!" *traurig guck* ^^ „Außerdem hatte ich kurz vorher noch einen Quickfick mit Takuto. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht von ihm trennen."  
  
Mod. Sawa: *heftig errötet* „Und wo hattest du deinen Fick?"  
  
Koji: *hg* „Na in dem Wagen der mich vor das Haus gefahren hat."  
  
Mod. Sawa: ?.? „Aber der weg vom Studio bis zum Haus ist doch nur ein Paar Minuten"  
  
Koji: *grins noch breiter* „Ich sagte doch es war ein Quickfick. Nur das schnelle anziehen war danach etwas problematisch. Und dann musste ich mich ja noch um meine Fans kümmern." *Sachen weiter schlepp* *Im Wohnzimmer stehen bleib* *Sich auf weg zu Schlafzimmer2 mach* „Wo sind sie den alle" *Haus durchsuch dann plötzlich Stimmen aus der Küche vernimmt* *auf Tür zugeh* *Tür öffnet*  
  
(In Küche)  
  
*Tür wird aufgemacht* *Koji herein komm*  
  
Koji: *grinst* *Van seh* *Schrei ausstößt* *Van um denn Hals fall* *Kuss auf Mund drück* ^^ „Oh mein Geliebter Takuto warum hast du mir nicht gesagt das du auch im Haus bist."  
  
Van: *bringt kein Wort hervor * *total verdutzt*  
  
Omi: O.o „ Van? Du kennst den Typ da nicht zufällig."  
  
Van: *sich wieder fängt* *Koji anschau* „Nein, noch nie gesehen, obwohl er mich sehr an Allen erinnert."  
  
Chiaki: *skeptisch guck* „Wer ist den Allen? Und wer ist Takuto?" *überhaupt nichts mehr raff*  
  
Matt: *über Van s blöden Gesichtsausdruck lacht*  
  
Koji: *Van genau betrachtet* „Moment mal, *heul auf* du bist ja gar nicht Takuto."  
  
Van: *Koji muster* „Das habe ich doch auch nicht behauptet. Du bist doch hier reingestümt hast mich für diesen Takuto gehalten mich abgeschlabert und mich damit vor der ganzen Nation zum Affen gemacht." *aufsteh* *Jungen Hand hin halt* „Und damit es nicht noch mal zu Verwechselungen kommt, ich bin Van Farnel."  
  
Hwoarang: *Koji muster* „Hey man, du hast was. Das hätte noch nicht mal ich fertig gebracht." *hg* „Kannst du es bei mir wiederholen" *Lippen spitz*  
  
Koji: O.o  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Ken: *denk* / Mein Gott ist der Typ Schwanzgesteuert/ *sich Hand an den Kopf hält*  
  
Omi: *Hwoarang nicht beachtet* *den armen Jungen aus seiner Misslichen Lage befreien will* „Wie heißt du?"  
  
Koji: *Omi dankbar anlächelt* „Ich heiße Koji Nanjo" ^^  
  
Omi: *grinsend auf Hwoarang deut* „Beachte ihn nicht er ist etwas Schwanzgesteuert"  
  
Hwoarang: *Augen öffnet weil er immer noch keinen Kuss bekommen hat* *bei Omi´ s Kommentar ganz empört ist* „Hey,..." *faust ballt* „was fällt dir ein"  
  
Omi: *abwerend Hände hebt* „Ist ja schon gut Hwoarang, war nicht so gemeint."  
  
Matt: *denk* *denk*  
  
Ken: *denkenden Matt betrachtet* „Matt, was ist worüber denkst du nach?"  
  
Matt: *aus Gedanken hoch schreck* „Ich kenne den Namen Koji Nanjo. Ich weiß nur noch nicht woher." *weiter grübelt*  
  
Koji: *smile* „Hat mich eh gewundert warum mir bei dem Namen keiner an den Hals gesprungen ist und mich nach einem Autogramm gefragt hat."  
  
Matt: O.O *Mund offen hat* „Du bist DER Koji Nanjo" *aufspring vor im auf die knie fall* „Krieg ich ein Autogramm? Hier steht einer deiner größten Fans vor dir, darf ich mich vorstellen Yamato Ishida, aber du kannst mich Matt nennen, ich bewundere ihre Musik sosehr Mister Nanjo....." *laber*  
  
Koji: *sweapdrop* „Ähm......"  
  
Matt: *laber* *laber* „Ich habe jede ihrer Alben und..." *laber*  
  
Koji: -.- „Also ich....." *Matt redet immer noch weiter* „Matt?"  
  
Matt: *aufhört zu labern* „Ja"  
  
Koji: *räusper* „Ich finde es ja schön das du so ein großer Fan von mir bist. Aber eigentlich bin ich in dieses Haus gekommen um mal ganz ...."  
  
Matt: *weiter laber* „Oh ja ich verstehe sie..."  
  
Koji: *Muskeln anspann* „Matt, würdest du mich bitte ausreden lassen?"  
  
Matt: *wieder aufhört zu labern* *ganz aufmerksam ist*  
  
Koji: „Also wie gesagt ich möchte hier wie jeder andere behandelt werden. Außerdem würde ich es vorziehen von dir geduzt zu werden. Und steh endlich wieder vom Boden auf." *seufz*  
  
Matt: *vom Boden aufsteh* „Ja natürlich" *rot werd* „Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht so überreagieren."  
  
Koji: „Ist schon gut!" *grins*  
  
Gary: „Warum bist du eigentlich so spät dran?"  
  
Koji: „Naja, meine Fans haben mich solange aufgehalten mit ihrem Koji, ich liebe dich oder Koji gibst du mir ein Autogramm" ^^ „Ich sag dir es ist echt nervig wenn jeder einen kennt man wird überall angesprochen."  
  
Matt: *zustimmend nick* „Ja das kenne ich, ich bin Sänger in der Schulband auf einmal will jedes Mädchen mit dir zusammen sein." *grins* „Wenn die wüssten das ich Schwul bin würden die alle Tot umfallen." *fg*  
  
Nagi: *verwundert guck* „Ach du singst auch?" *Matt muster*  
  
Matt: *grins verlegen* *sich Kopf kratz* *nick*  
  
Koji: *Augenbraue heb* „Aha" *plötzliches Magenknurrren* „Ihr habt mir doch was übrig gelassen, oder?"  
  
Alle: „Klar"  
  
(Nach dem Essen im Wohnzimmer)  
  
Omi: „Möchte jemand was trinken?"  
  
Matt: „Nein Danke" ^^ *sich weiter mit Koji unterhalt*  
  
Omi: „Und der Rest? Chiaki möchtest du was trinken?"  
  
Chiaki: *nick* „Ja gerne Omi"  
  
Hwoarang: „Was hast du den für ne Geschmacksrichtung bitter oder süß?" ^____^ *hg*  
  
Matt: *Gesicht verzieh* „Bäh! Jetzt fängt der schon wieder an."  
  
Omi: o.O „Wie meinst du das?" *nichts geschnallt hat*  
  
Hwoarang: *sabber* „Lass die Hose runter und ich probier, ob es mir schmeckt."  
  
Omi und ein paar andere im Raum endlich verstanden haben.  
  
Omi: ~.~ „Du hentai. *Hwoarang Kopfnuss geb* du denkst wohl nur an das eine"  
  
Hwoarang: *heul* *sich Kopf reib* „Na aua, was dachtest du denn das ich so verklemmt bin wie du"  
  
Omi: „Ich bin nicht verklemmt" *beleidigt guck*  
  
Heero: *Omi zuguck wie er Hwoarang verprügelt* *murmel* „Ja, gib es ihm"  
  
Ken: *zu Heero blick* „Hast du was gesagt?"  
  
Heero: *glare* „Der Kleine *auf Omi deut* gefällt mir"  
  
Omi: *aufhört Hwoarang zu schlagen* *rot werd* *in Küche verschwind*  
  
Nagi: *an Omis Gesicht denk* *giggels*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *mikro andrück* „Ähm Leute könntet ihr jetzt langsam mit den Videotagebüchern beginnen?" *Mikro ausdrück*  
  
(Die Ersten Tagebuch einträge)  
  
Chiaki: *sich auf Sessel werf Sessel umkipp* *hinter Sessel flucht* „Diese scheiß Möbel! Wenn das noch mal passiert mache ich aus den billig teilen Kleinholz!"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *schnief*  
  
Chiaki: „Also mein Tag, oder sollten wir eher sagen die ersten 3 Stunden. Nun ja ich finde das ich hier gut aufgenommen worden bin, habe sogar schon erste Kontakte geknüpft, Omi ist echt nett obwohl wir uns in der Sache Sex mit Männern nicht einigen können. Ansonsten ist das hier ein ziemlich bunt gewürfelter Haufen, einige von denen scheinen sich zu kennen *an Omi und Nagi denk*. Und der mit den roten Haaren ach wie heißt er gleich.... Ah! Ja Hwoarang vor dem sollten wir uns echt in acht nehmen. Der scheint alles zu Ficken was Haare am Arsch hat. (Anmerkung: Den Spruch hab ich von meiner Tante, ich fand den so Klasse das ich ihn einfach einbauen musste.) So ich glaube das war es für heute. Tschüss!" *aufsteh und geh*  
  
Omi: *sich mürrisch auf Sessel setzt* „Das waren die schrecklichsten Stunden in meinem Leben. Nein nicht wirklich scheinen hier drin echt nette Leute zu sein. Bis auf meinen Erzfeind Nagi. Wie konntet ihr den nur hier reinstecken? *böse in Kamera guck* Und Hwoarang ist ja wohl eine Zumutung , ich kann beim besten willen nicht sagen wie ich den finde, mir würden so viele Schimpfwörter einfallen das ihr meinen halben Tagebucheintrag zensieren müsstet. Nun Ja Chiaki ist total nett, mit dem kann man sich zumindest ernsthaft unterhalten ohne die ganze Zeit das Gefühl zu haben verarscht zu werden. Die Pizza war echt lecker. Und da ja auch noch andere hier ins Zimmer wollen mach ich mal Schluss. Ach ja und Koi ich hab dich lieb!!! " *wink in Kamera* „Bis Morgen!" *aufsteht und locker das Sprechzimmer verlas*  
  
Hwoarang: *öffnet Tür, pflanzt sich in Sessel* *knurr* „Also mich würde interessieren welcher Doof diese Gruppe zusammengestellt hat!" *sich Kopf reib* „Keinen Sex! Niemand der alt genug ist! Niemand der Lust auf einen Quickfick hat!" *heult auf* „Niemand der sich von mir Vögeln lassen will!" *weinerlich klingt* „Ich vermisse die Leute aus meiner Gang, die hätten mir so was nicht angetan" *auf Beule zeigt* *droh* „Beschafft mir ne Hure!" *zur Tür geh* *sich wieder umdreht* „Ach und Jeanne, wie geht's meinem Motorrad? Wehe an mein Baby kommt ein Kratzer dran." *bg* „Dann mach ich meine Drohung war und zieh dir den Darm aus dem Arsch!! He, He ,He" *Zimmer verlass*  
  
Ken: *Zimmer betritt* „Hi!" *in Kamera grins* „T.K. ich nehme es dir übel das du mir nicht gesagt hat das dein Bruder hier ist. Hat mich trotzdem gefreut Matt zu sehen immerhin kenne ich dann einen hier drin. Gary scheint auch ganz O.K zu sein, kann auf jeden fall lecker Kochen. Nun ja, ich denke ich werde viel spaß hier drinnen haben. Ach und Wormon wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe genau so gut wie mir. Da der liebe Omi mich vor diesem Kranken *meint Hwoarang* gewarnt hat werde ich bei dem besonders vorsichtig sein. So ich werd dann mal wieder gehen. Bis Morgen!"  
  
Heero: *setzt sich in Sessel* *schweig* *Langsam und ruhig sprech* „Hier gibt es eine perverse Sau, ich brauche meine Waffe!" *Deathglare auf Kamera Abschieß* „Sofort!" *steht auf und geht*  
  
Van: *Zimmer betret* *skeptisch Kamera anblick* „Also gut, ich soll jetzt was über meinen Tag erzählen" *nach denk* „Also die paar Stunden die ich hier bin haben mir bis jetzt gut gefallen. Matt ist wirklich nett, es scheinen sich ein paar von draußen zu kennen" *Schulterzuck* „War wohl fehler der Moderation" *denk* /Ich komme mir vor als würde ich Selbstgespräche führen./  
  
*plötzlich rot werd* *flüster* „Ich habe da eine Vermutung. Die scheinen hier alle auf Männer zu stehen. *lauter sprech* Hitomi! Wo hast du mich hier nur rein gesteckt?" *ernste Mine aufsetzt* „Und was diesen Koji angeht. Ich möchte einen Anwalt! Das war eindeutig Sexuelle Nötigung!" ^^ „War ein Witz" *aufsteh und Zimmer verlass*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *sweatdrop* „Komischer Kerl"  
  
Matt: *sich in Sessel setzt* *Beine über Lehne Baumeln läst* „Mein Tag, also ich hab mich wahnsinnig darüber gefreut das Ken im Haus ist. Immerhin kenne ich dann schon mal jemanden. Van ist ganz O.K obwohl ich in am anfang für ziemlich naiv gehalten habe, aber als er mir das über seine Welt erzählt hat... na ja ich kann in verstehen. Koji, *schwärm* ich wäre zu gerne an Vans stelle gewesen" *Kussmund mach* *rot werd* *lach verlegen* „Es scheinen sich hier noch mehr im Haus zu kennen aber Feindselig *mit Schulter zuck* ich halte mich da raus sollen sie das unter sich klären. Und Koi du bist mir nicht sauer wenn ich hier drinnen Sex habe oder? Du kennst mich doch ^_~" *aufsteht und geht*  
  
Koji: *im Sessel sitzt und grinst* „Da hab ich doch glatt gedacht der liebe Van wäre mein Koibito Takuto. Nun viele kennen gelernt habe ich ja noch nicht. Dieser Hwoarang ist (etwas) pervers. Ja, Ja ich weiß sollte mich an meine eigene Nase packen." ^^ „So dann werd ich mal gehen und neue Kontakte knüpfen. Bis morgen!" *aufsteht gehen will sich aber noch mal hinsetzt* „Ai sheteru, Koi" *geht*  
  
Nagi: *betritt Sprechzimmer* *setzt sich auf Sessel* „Nun ja ich war ja anfangs nicht so begeistert von Schuldigs Idee mich hier rein zustecken. Und als ich dann denn lieben Omi gesehen hab dachte ich schlimmer kann es nicht mehr kommen. Aber ich glaube wenn ich Omi aus dem Weg gehe komm ich hier ganz gut klar. ^^ Außerdem habe ich es bei den Nominierungen leichter als andere, ich hoffe das Omi schnell rausfliegt." *aufsteht geht*  
  
Gary: *sich in Sessel setzt* „Also es hat mich gefreut das mein Essen anscheinend allen schmeckt, Ken ist mir in der Küche eine echte Hilfe gewesen. Nur schade das sich so viele schon kennen, ich denke das es vielleicht interessanter gewesen wäre wenn wir uns alle nicht kennen. Die Sache mit Koji und Van war ganz lustig." *sich an Vans Gesicht erinnert* „Nun ich finde es zwar schade das ich meine Pokemon nicht mitnehmen durfte aber ich glaube auch nicht, das es denen hier bei so vielen Fremden gut gefallen hätte. Hoffentlich trainiert der liebe Ash nicht so viel das ich ihn später nicht mehr einholen kann." *nach denk* „ Na ich glaube das war´s für heute."  
  
(Schlafzimmer 1)  
  
Omi: * sich in sein Bett pflanz* *Gähn* „Oh! Bin ich müde!" *sich in sein Kissen fallen läst* „Für heute gebe ich auf" *Augen schließ*  
  
Chiaki: *Omi anschau* „Och ne, ich dachte wir können uns noch ein bisschen unterhalten"  
  
Omi: *vor sich hin dös*  
  
Chiaki: *plötzlich Idee hab* *fg* *sich sein Kissen schnapp* *Omi Kissen in Gesicht werf*  
  
Omi: *sich sein Kissen schnapp* *aus reflex zurück werf* „Das kriegst du wieder verlas dich drauf" *Mordlustig grins*  
  
Chiaki: *spitzen schrei von sich gibt* „Gnade! Gnade! Bitte Omi es war doch nicht so…." *Kissen in Fresse bekommt* „...gemeint" *taumelt*  
  
Matt: *von Lärm angelockt wird* *Tür zu Schlafzimmer 1 öffnet, reingeh*  
  
Omi: *sich nächstes Kissen schnapp es Matt ins Gesicht werf*  
  
Matt: *total bedeppert* „Sag mal bei dir hackts wohl was fällt dir ein mich den großen Matt mit einem Kissen abzuwerfen" *grinst* *schnappt sich auch ein Kissen bewirft Omi*  
  
Omi: *ausweich* =P  
  
Van: *kommt hinter Matt ins Schlafzimmer* *wird von Matts Kissen getroffen* „Aaaaahhhh!!! Sag mal Matt was sollte das."  
  
Matt: *verlegen Kopf kratz* „Sorry, Van." *plötzlich Idee hat* „Mach doch einfach mit." ^^  
  
Chiaki: *sich wieder aufrappel sich mit Kissen bewaffnet auf Omi stürz* *diesen durch kitzelt*  
  
Omi: *quick*  
  
(Wohnzimmer)  
  
Hwoarang: *aufhorch* „Was ist den da los?" *aufsteht und zu schlafzimmer1 geht*  
  
Gary: „Keine Ahnung" *ratlos* *aufsteht und Hwoarang folgt*  
  
Heero und Nagi: *machen es Gary nach* *auch interesse an den gurgelnden Geräuschen aus Schlafzimmer1*  
  
Koji: *guckt Ken an* „Na sieh sich einer das an jetzt lassen sie uns alle alleine."  
  
Ken: *sich Koji zuwendet* „Sollen wir auch mal nachgucken nicht das die sich da gegenseitig abmurksen"  
  
Koji: *nick* „Hast recht" *sich mit Ken auf weg zu Schlafzimmer1 mach*  
  
(Schlafzimmer1)  
  
Matt: *kichert* „Hey lass ihn leben. Den kann man noch gut gebrauchen." *hg*  
  
Chiaki: *aufhört Omi zu kitzeln* *sich aufrappel* „Ja, da hast du recht" ^^  
  
Omi: *weiß was die beiden meinen* „Bin ich hier etwa nur von Perversen umgeben."  
  
Hwoarang: kommt rein *hat Omis letzten Satz gehört* ^^ „Ja, und der schlimmste steht grade vor dir"  
  
*grinst breit* „Wie währe es mit uns? Das Klo ist grade frei und ich mag meine Opfer an Stellen wo es eng ist."  
  
Chiaki: ^^ „Das war mal wieder zweideutig eindeutig!"  
  
Van: *nichts raff* „Wieso?"  
  
Matt: *sich Kopf hält* „Oh nein, warum hast du es erwähnt!" *heul*  
  
Van: *schief guck* *immer noch nichts gerafft hat* „Mmmmmmaaaattttttttttttttttttttttt!!! Und ich dachte ich wäre dein Freund." *heul auch*  
  
Matt: *aufhört zu heulen* *statt dessen böse grins* „Hier nimm das!!" *Kissen das er hinter Rücken versteckt gehalten hat Van ins Gesicht werf*  
  
Van: *steht ganz bedröppelt da* *sich ein Kissen krall* Es auf Matt werf* *Matt verfehl*  
  
Matt: =P „Hast wohl heute kein Zielwasser getrunken was" *Matt Kissen auf Van werf* *Van verfehlt und statt dessen Gary trifft der Gerade zur Tür reinkommt*  
  
Gary: *schimpf* „Hey was soll das?" *plötzlich grins* *sich das Kissen schnapp das er gerade ins Gesicht bekommen hatte* *Es in Matts Gesicht platziert*  
  
Hwoarang: *währen dessen Omi immer noch bittend anseh* „Nun Komm schon bevor irgendwer vorhat das Klo zu besetzen" ^^ *sich vorfreudig Hände reib*  
  
Omi: *Hwoarang einen Vogel zeig* „Du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Als ob ich mich von so einem Typ wie dir Piepen lassen würde"  
  
Chiaki: *nick zustimmend* „Omi hat ganz recht. Wenn dein Sex- Trieb so ausartet das du es alle fünf Minuten brauchst. Dann mach ein Loch und Piep die Wand. Die wehrt sich nicht."  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Hey Blau Haar. Du hast sie wohl nicht alle! Hwoarang du lässt die Wände heil verstanden."  
  
Heero: *kommt ins Zimmer* *hat letzten Satz gehört* „Worum geht es?"  
  
Chiaki: „Nun ja ich habe Hwoarang nur einen Vorschlag was seinen Sex-Trieb angeht gemacht. Leider hat die Moderation was dagegen." ^^  
  
Heero: *Schulter zuck* „Aha"  
  
Hwoarang: *hat sich von hinten an Heero rangeschlichen* *will ihm an den Arsch tatschen* *wird schwer von Kissen getroffen* „AAAAhhhhh!" *krach auf Boden*  
  
Nagi: *kommt in Zimmer* „Gott, ist der blöd"  
  
Matt: *grins verlegen* *geht zu Hwoarang* „Sorry, wollte ich nicht"  
  
Nagi: *kicher* ^^  
  
Omi: an Matt gewannt „Warum entschuldigst du dich er ist es doch selbst schuld"  
  
Matt: *nick* „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht"  
  
Koji und Ken: *kommen ins Zimmer*  
  
Chiaki: „Also Leute setzten wir uns noch was ins Wohnzimmer oder gehen wir jetzt schlafen"  
  
*fragend die anderen muster*  
  
Omi: *auf Uhr guckt* „Also ich gehe jetzt schlafen. Ich bin müde" *sich streck* *gähn*  
  
Hwoarang: *grins* „Ich glaube ich leiste dir Gesellschaft"  
  
Chiaki: *Hwoarang abschleppt* „Du wirst gar nichts, du lässt Omi in Ruhe schlafen du hast wohl vergessen das du in einem ganz anderen Zimmer schläfst." *Hwoarang in Wohnzimmer schleif*  
  
Hwoarang: *sich grummelnd auf Couch setzt* *schmollt*  
  
Heero: *grins schadenfroh* „Ich gehe auch schlafen. Nacht"  
  
Gary: „Nacht Leute! Hey Heero warte." *Heero hinterher Dackel*  
  
Koji: *alle entgeistert guck* „Aber ich bin doch erst so kurze Zeit hier was soll ich den machen?"  
  
Ken: *Koji auf Schulter klopf* „Geh schlafen wir haben 100 Tage vor uns in denen wir miteinander reden können"  
  
Matt : *auf seinem Bett platz nimmt* „Ken hat recht. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."  
  
Koji: *überleg* „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Dann bis morgen."  
  
Omi: „Ja gute Nacht Koji. Schlaf gut. Und wenn dir der Perverse auf die Pelle rückt bei uns ist noch platz, O.K."  
  
Koji: *nick* „Geht klar" *verlässt Zimmer*  
  
Nagi: „Matt, ich komm dann zu dir o.k"  
  
Matt: *nick* ^^ „Nacht Nagi"  
  
Nagi: *gähn* „Ja gute Nacht zusammen." *Omi anseh* „Und dir ein paar schreckliche Träume Mamuro"  
  
Omi: *Faust ballt* *seine Bemerkung runterschluckt*  
  
Chiaki: *Omi anschau* „Mamuro?"  
  
Omi: *sich wegdreh* „Ich möchte es nicht erklären ja"  
  
Chiaki: *nick* „Klar, ist schon O.K" *nachdenk* *Omi traurig ansieht* „Der Typ scheint genau zu wissen wie er dich verletzten kann was?"  
  
Omi:* Nick* *sich Schlafanzug anzieht* *sich unter decke verkriech*  
  
  
  
(Was ist mit der Wochenaufgabe? Ein neuer Bewohner? Und was Hwoarang am liebsten mit den Hühnern anstellen würde, das und noch vieles mehr in Tag 2) 


	3. Tag 2 Unerwarteter Besuch

Kommentar: Also für die, die nach dem ersten Tag nicht schon in die Klapse mussten, ist hier Tag 2. Wir haben uns wirklich mühe gegeben also Review. (Erläuterung: Wer nicht weiß wie geht, unter Geschichte Balken ist. Auf Balken tut steht Submit Review , darauf klicken tut mit Maus und Fensterchen sich öffnen tut. Darin man schreib Kommentar wie Geschichte man finden tut) Nein jetzt Spaß beiseite, fangt endlich an zu lesen!!!  
  
Big Bishounen Tag 2 Unerwarteter Besuch  
  
6:00  
  
Hwoarang: *aufwacht* *sich Äuglein reib* *zu Schrank taps seinen Tae Kwon Do Anzug rausholt* *sich auf weg zu Klo begibt* *dort sein Geschäft erledigen geht und sich seine Sachen anzieht* „So, dann werde ich mal ein bisschen trainieren" *in Garten geh* *anfängt Kampfübungen zu machen*  
  
7: 30  
  
Chiaki: *aufsteh* *gähn* *auf Klo geht* „Nanu ist etwa noch keiner wach scheinen ja alles Langschläfer zu sein" *in Wohnzimmer schlurft* *durch Terrassentür nach draußen in Garten sieht* Hwoarang seh* „Wohl doch nicht" *in Garten geht Flasche Wasser mit nimmt*  
  
(Im Garten)  
  
Hwoarang: *macht weiter Übungen* *Vermöbelt Garten Wand*  
  
Chiaki: *in Garten kommt* „Oha yo, Hwoarang"  
  
Hwoarang: *Pause macht* *sieht Chiaki* „Morgen, scheinst auch einer der Frühaufsteher zu sein was?" *sieht Flasche Wasser* „Ist die für mich"  
  
Chiaki: ^^ *nick* „Ja, dachte mir du könntest es gut gebrauchen" *Hwoarang Flasche Wasser reicht*  
  
Hwoarang: „Arigato! Du heißt Chiaki richtig?" (er hat ein gutes Gedächtnis)  
  
Chiaki: *nick*  
  
Hwoarang: *Flasche in einem Zug halb leer ist* „Wie viel Uhr haben wir?"  
  
Chiaki: „Wir müssten gleich acht Uhr haben" *sich auf Weg zu Hühnerstall macht* *sich vor Hühnerstall hinsetzt* *Eier für Frühstück raussucht*  
  
Hwoarang: *Chiaki folgt* *sich vor Hühnerstall pflanz bez. Hinein setzt* *Hühner beobachtet*  
  
Chiaki: *Hwoarang muster* „Na auch nach Frühstück am Suchen?"  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* *besonders fettes Huhn gefunden hat* *sabber*  
  
Chiaki: *Hwoarang hilfsbereit Ei unter die Nase halt das er gerade einem Huhn geklaut hat* „Was hältst du von dem?"  
  
Hwoarang: *verdutzt Ei anstarrt* „Bis das geschlüpft ist bin ich verhungert!" *Nach Huhn greif, sich unter den Arm klemm und ins Haus geh*  
  
Chiaki: *Verdutzt guck*  
  
Huhn: *Verdutzt guck*  
  
Hwoarang: *sabber*  
  
Chiaki: *mit den gesammelten Eiern ins Haus lauf*  
  
(in Küche)  
  
Hwoarang: *gerade mit Messer auf das Arme Huhn losgehen will als Chiaki in die Küche stürmt*  
  
Chiaki: *räusper* „Ähh, Hwoarang was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist"  
  
Hwoarang: „Das Huhn ist *auf Huhn deut* ich Hunger hab *auf sich selbst deut* ich Huhn schlachte und dann esse, Verstehen du?"  
  
Chiaki: *sweapdrop* „Klar verstehe ich das aber wir dürfen die Hühner nicht essen, das steht in den Regeln"  
  
Hwoarang: o .O „Wenn das in den Regeln steht dann sag mir doch bitte wozu die Viecher dann da sein sollen, hää?"  
  
Chiaki: „Na dazu" *Ei hoch hält* „Hühner legen für gewöhnlich Eier und wenn du alle Hühner auf isst dann haben wir bald keine mehr die uns Eier legen. Verstehst du?"  
  
Hwoarang: *ein Licht aufgeht* „Aaaahhhh, so ist das" ^____^ *Huhn wieder zurück bringt*  
  
Huhn: *unter Schock steh*  
  
9:35  
  
(Schlafzimmer 2)  
  
Heero: *aufwacht* *gähn* *neben sich guck Duo sucht* „Nanu" *sich mit Hand gegen Stirn schlag* / Bin ich blöd! Ich bin doch im Haus/ *aufsteh* *sich anzieh* *aus Zimmer schlurf* *Küche ansteuert* *Tür aufmach* *sich an gedeckten Tisch setz* „What's for Breakfast?"  
  
Chiaki: „Schon mal was von `Morgen´ gehört? Außerdem dachte ich du wärst Japaner!"  
  
Heero: „Good morning! Bin ich halt so von meinem Koi gewohnt. Ist es verboten Englisch zu sprechen?"  
  
Hwoarang: *sich neben Heero setz* *Arm um Schulter leg* „Guten morning mein Darling!" ^___________^  
  
Heero: „Hn!" *deathglare*  
  
Hwoarang: *sich nicht unterkriegen läst* „ Four Frühstück it gives Rühregg with Speck and Sandbrote! Magst you that?"  
  
Chiaki: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hwoarang: ^_____^ „ Wer sagt den das ich kein Englisch sprechen kann" *größtes grinsen der Welt * „Bin I'm not good?"  
  
Chiaki + Heero: *sich Ohren zu halten um nicht noch mehr von dem blöden Gequatsche mitzukriegen* „NNNnnneeeiiinnnNNN!!!!" @_@  
  
Nagi: *in Küche kommt* „Was Nein!"  
  
Hwoarang: „Guten morning Nagi mein Frind will you some Frühstück, he?"  
  
Nagi: o .O „Was hat denn gestochen?"  
  
Chiaki: *abwehrend auf Heero deut* „Er war es! Der hat angefangen Englisch zu quatschen."  
  
[10:05 alle bis auf Gary beim Frühstück sitzen]  
  
Hwoarang: „Where bleibt Gary!" *plötzlich was großes im Mund hat* „Mmmpppffhh!!!"  
  
Heero: *SEIN Sandwisch in Hwoarangs Mund gedrückt hat* „Halt den Schnabel!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Brot aus Mund nimmt* *fröhlich grinsend kau* *schluck* „Mmmmhhh! Lecker! Heero sabber! Ein Liebesgeschenk von meinem Koi!" *Brot an Brust drück* ^______________________________________________________________________^  
  
Alle: *big sweatdrop*  
  
Heero: *rot anlauf* "Koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Wer hat behauptet das ich... ICH DEIN KOI bin!?!?!?! Derjenige der DEIN Koi wird muss doof sein!!!"  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* „Bist du doch!" ^^  
  
Heero: *Hwoarang Kopfnuss verpass*  
  
Alle: *jubeln Heero zu*  
  
Hwoarang: *Tränen in den Augen bekommt* „Ihr seid ja alle sooo gemein zu mir."  
  
Chiaki: *hg* „Tröste ihn doch Heero"  
  
Matt: „Genau, du bist doch sein Koi."  
  
Heero: *deathglare in Runde schieß* *aufsteht zu Hwoarang geh sich auf seinen Schoß setz und tröstet* *den anderen eins auswischen will*  
  
Alle: O.O *Mund aufreißen*  
  
Hwoarang: *Arme um Heero leg* *Kussmund mach*  
  
Heero: *sich angewidert weg drück* „Iiiihhhh!!!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Heero fester an sich drück* *Kuss auf Mund geb*  
  
Heero: *Hwoarang eine Scheuer* *aufsteh* * deathglare*  
  
Hwoarang: *sich Wange halt* „Heeeuuuulll!!!"  
  
Alle anderen: *grins*  
  
Hwoarang: *murmel* „Verräter!"  
  
Omi: „Gut gemacht Heero!"  
  
10:30  
  
Chiaki: *Spült gerade während die anderen noch am Tisch sitzen* *sich blöd vorkommt* „Kann mir mal einer helfen?"  
  
Matt: *aufspringt zu Chiaki eilt* „Klar" ^^ *sich Handtuch schnappt und beginnt abzutrocknen*  
  
Van: *meldet sich zu Wort* „Hitomi hat gesagt das wir hier drin eine Aufgabe bekommen. Stimmt das?"  
  
Nagi: „Ja stimmt die Wochenaufgabe"  
  
Matt: *in Kamera blick* „Genau wann kriegen wir die Wochenaufgabe?"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Geht zur Schleuse. Die nötigen Sachen bekommt ihr um 12 Uhr im Sprechzimmer." *schaltet Mikro ab*  
  
Ken: *aufsteht* „Gut ich gehe dann mal Gary wecken" *nimmt sich Tablett stellt Rührei, Speck, Sandwisch und Tasse Tee drauf und geht in Schlafzimmer2 um Gary zu wecken*  
  
Nagi: *steht auf und macht sich auf weg zur Schleuse*  
  
Schleuse: „Bbbrrzzz" *Tür aufgeht*  
  
Nagi: *reingeh* *Zettel holt* *Augenbraue heb* *wieder in Küche marschier*  
  
(wieder in Küche)  
  
Hwoarang: „Und hast du ihn?"  
  
Nagi: *wedelt mit Zettel*  
  
Omi: *ganz aufgeregt* „Nun lies schon vor"  
  
Nagi: *bösen Blick auf Omi werf* „Denk doch mal nach 1.Ken und Gary sind noch nicht hier und die wollen sicherlich auch wissen was unsere Wochenaufgabe ist. Und 2. werde ich mir von dir nichts vorschreiben lassen." *legt Zettel auf den Tisch* *setzt sich auf seinen Platz und wartet auf Gary und Ken*  
  
Matt: *schüttelt den Kopf* „Das die sich immer Streiten müssen. Sag mal Sawa hast du nicht einen Liebeskoktail, der die beiden... na ja.." *hg*  
  
Hwoarang: „Ja genau und noch einen zweiten für meinen Koi Heero der ist sauer das ich letzte nacht so hart war und hat deshalb beschlossen mich zu verlassen und mein armes Herz verkraftet das doch nicht." *fast sich Schauspielerisch an die Brust und gibt würgende Laute von sich*  
  
Omi: *rot werd*  
  
Nagi: *rot werd*  
  
Die beiden im Chor: „Niemals!!!"  
  
Chiaki: ^^ *nick* „Doch klar wir halten euch die Nase zu und ihr dürft schlucken."  
  
Matt: *nick zustimmend* „Da hat er recht immerhin haben wir ein paar starke Kerle hier drin." *zu Hwoarang und Heero schiel*  
  
Hwoarang: *grins* „Nun hör aber auf du machst mich ja ganz verlegen, und die *auf Nagi und Omi deut die ganz rote Gesichter haben* explodieren bald."  
  
11: 05  
  
Gary hat nachdem Ken ihn geweckt hat in seinem Bett gefrühstückt und alle sitzen nun am Küchentisch.  
  
Koji: „So dann les mal vor was die Mods schönes für uns ausgeheckt haben."  
  
Nagi: *Zettel umdreht und beginnt zu lesen* „Also eure erste Wochenaufgabe besteht darin, jeweils eines der Harry Potter Bücher zu lesen und am Ende der Woche im Sprechzimmer  
  
3 Fragen zu dem von euch gezogenen Buch zu beantworten." *kurze Pause macht* „Um 12 Uhr kommt ihr nachdem wir euch mit dem Lautsprecher aufgerufen haben ins Sprechzimmer. Dort werdet ihr einen abgedeckten Karton vorfinden aus dem ihr ein Buch ziehen müsst. Je dünner das Buch das gezogen wurde desto schwerer die Fragen." *wieder Pause mach* „Ihr dürft insgesamt 6 Fragen falsch beantworten, wenn es mehr sind ist die Wochenaufgabe verloren und ihr bekommt keine Überraschung."  
  
Chiaki: „War s das?"  
  
Nagi: *Kopf schüttelt* „Nein hier steht noch was in Handschrift." *Schrift entziffert* *plötzlich grinst* „Falls Hwoarang sich weigert das Buch zu lesen, lassen wir sein Motorrad doch noch von seinen Freunden abholen."  
  
Hwoarang: *total entgeistert* *drohend in Kamera Blickt* „Denk an meine Warnung" *plötzlich bemerkt das, das Motorrad schon Schrott ist wenn er rauskommt und sich nicht benommen hat* *flehend guck* „Das tut ihr nicht wirklich oder?"  
  
Ken: „Welche Bücher sind den dabei?"  
  
Mod. Sawa: *wieder Mikro anschalt* „Harry Potter 1-4, Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten und Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind."  
  
Ken: „Cool, und was ist wenn ich Band 1 oder 2 erwische die habe ich schon gelesen."  
  
1 Mod. Sawa: „Dann darfst du noch mal ziehen." *Mikro ausschaltet*  
  
Chiaki: *aufsteht* „Kommt gehen wir ins Wohnzimmer da ist es gemütlicher."  
  
11:50  
  
Alle sitzen im Wohnzimmer und unterhalten sich meist in kleineren Grüppchen über verschiedene Themen.  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *Mikro anschaltet* „So Chiaki, dann komm bitte ins Sprechzimmer und zieh dein Buch."  
  
Chiaki: *aufsteht* *zu Sprechzimmer geh Tür aufmacht reingeht* „Aha das ist also der Karton" *auf Karton zugeht Hand durch loch in der Mitte des Tuches das darüber gestülpt ist steck und ein Buch zieht*  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Chiaki was hast du gezogen?" *vor Zettel sitzt damit sie aufschreiben kann wer welches Buch gezogen hat.*  
  
Chiaki: *Buch Deckel anschaut* „Harry Potter und der Gefangene aus Askaban"  
  
Mod. Sawa: *nick* „Gut schickst du als nächstes Ken rein"  
  
Chiaki: *nick* *zur Tür geht Tür aufmacht* *ruf* „Ken!!!" *sich auf weg in Schlafzimmer1 mach*  
  
Ken: *reinkommt* „Hi!" *Buch zieht* ^^ „Fantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind"  
  
2 Mod. Jeanne: „Gut schick Koji rein."  
  
Ken: *ins Wohnzimmer geht* „Koji soll als nächstes" *sich auch in Schlafzimmer 1 verkriech sich neben Chiaki an Wand lehn und anfängt zu lesen.*  
  
Koji: *reinkommt* *Buch greift* „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens. Ich kriege angst."  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Behalt deinen Kommentar für dich, und schick Heero rein"  
  
Koji: *nick ergeben* *aus Zimmer schlurf und Heero ruf* *nach draußen in Garten schlurf sich umschaut und auf Hühnerstall setzt* *anfängt zu lesen*  
  
(wieder im Sprechzimmer)  
  
Heero: *vor Karton steht*  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Heero du sollst ein Buch ziehen."  
  
2.1 Heero: „Hn! Ist ja schon gut" *Buch aus Kiste grabscht* „Harry Potter!"  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Ja und wie weiter?"  
  
2.2 Heero: „Und der Gefangene aus Askaban" *Askaban???*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Schick bitte Omi rein"  
  
2.3 Heero: *nick* * in Wohnzimmer geh* „Omi" mit Buch in Garten geh sich auf einer Liege bequem mach anfängt zu lesen*  
  
Omi: *zur Tür reinkommt* *Buch zieht* „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch" *guckt skeptisch Buch an* „Kann es sein das ich grade das Dickste Buch gezogen habe?"  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Ja, aber dafür werden die Fragen dann auch einfach. Schick bitte Hwoarang ins Sprechzimmer."  
  
2.3.1 Omi:^_^ „Klar doch" *setzt sich im Wohnzimmer in den Sessel*  
  
Hwoarang: *ins Sprechzimmer kommt* *Kiste seh* ^_^ *Buch zieht* O.O „Äh!! Ist das dick!! Das kriege ich ja erst in zwei Monaten durch und ich weiß nicht ob ich solange hier drin bleibe!"  
  
2.3.1.1 Mod. Sawa: „Wie heißt der Titel?" *Hwoarangs Sorgen ignoriert*  
  
Hwoarang: *trotzig* *Schnute zieht* *plötzlich Idee hat* *hoffnungsvoll* ^_^ „Ich kann nicht lesen und dann auch noch so viel!"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Hwoarang denk an dein Motorrad wie heißt der Titel?" *fg*  
  
Hwoarang: O_O /Sie meint es sicher ernst. Benimm dich endlich Hwoarang/ *sich selbst auf Pfote schlag* *auf Buch guck* „H-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-r-r-y P-o- o.... O.O POPPER!" ^^ / Ob damit Heero gemeint ist. Harry oder Heero wo ist der unterschied/ „Cool das ist ein Sexbuch! Ihr denkt auch wirklich an alles... wusstet das ich auf Entzug stehe... Ist das... neuste Ausgabe...Kamasutra?" *laber*  
  
2.3.1.2 Mod. Sawa: _ „DER TITEL!!!"  
  
Hwoarang: *aufhört mal wieder Schwachsinn zu labern* *Buch begeistert anschaut* „Und der Stein der Weisen!" *Augenbraue heb* „Stein? Na ihr besorgt mir doch diesen Stein damit ich die neuste Stellung auch mit Hee- chan ausprobieren kann." *lieb guck*  
  
Mod. Sawa: /Na ob Heero sich das gefallen lässt/ *notiert Titel von Buch* „Ja, Ja wir besorgen dir den Stein. Schick bitte Van rein." O.O; *sich Kopf hält*  
  
Hwoarang: „Wann kriege ich den denn Stein ich hatte immerhin schon einen qualvollen Tag ohne Sex!" ^_^  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Wenn du das Buch gelesen hast und die Fragen dazu beantworten kannst kriegst du den Stein und kannst es mit Heero treiben also beeil dich"  
  
Hwoarang: *sabber* :D ~ ~ ~ „Gut wie heißt der Tünnes den ich reinschicken soll?"  
  
2.3.1.3 Mod. S+J: „Vaaaan!"  
  
Hwoarang: „ Mit wie vielen „a" `s schreibt man das?"  
  
Mod. Sawa: _  
  
Mod. Jeanne: _  
  
Hwoarang: „Na gut geh ja wieder!" *sich aus Tür lehn* schrei „Vaaaaan!" *sich umdreht* *zu Kamera Dackelt* „Ich glaube das war 1 „a" zuviel!" ^_^ *Sprechzimmer verlass* *und in Schlafzimmer 2 verschwind Buch auf Bett leg*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *schwer seufz*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *schwer seufz*  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Hohl die Nummer von Hwoarangs Freund aus der Gang raus. Er soll ihn abholen! Hundert Tage halte ich es mit dem nicht aus!"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *nickt zustimmend* *nach Nummer kram anruft*  
  
Telefon: „Tuut, Tuut, *piep* *piep* *piep* kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer!"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *heul*  „Ich glaube die aus Hwoarangs Gang sind in den Urlaub geflogen um ihre ausgeleierten Ärsche wieder in den normal zustand zu bringen."  
  
Mod. Sawa: *sweapdrop* „Ja und die haben das Telefon gekappt."  
  
Van: *Sprechzimmer betritt* *auf Kiste zugeht und buch zieh* „Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens." *Augenbraue heb* „Ist das Buch den wenigstens gut habe noch nie was von einem Harry Potter gehört?"  
  
3 Mod. Sawa: „Ja es ist sogar sehr gut kann ich dir nur empfehlen"  
  
Van: nick ^^ „Na dann. Wenn soll ich reinschicken?"  
  
4 Mod. Sawa: „Nagi bitte"  
  
Van: *nick* *rausgeht* *Nagi bescheid sagt sich mit Buch in Garten verkrümmelt* *sich neben Koji auf Hühnerstall setzt* *ohne von Kojis lüsternen Blick etwas mitzubekommen anfängt zu lesen*  
  
Nagi: *kommt rein* *zieht ein Buch aus Kiste* „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch"  
  
/schlecht anhören tut es sich jedenfalls nicht/ „Wer muss als nächstes?"  
  
Mod. Sawa: „MMhhh! Mal überlegen wer war den noch nicht ach schick mir mal Matt rein"  
  
Nagi: „Matt" *nick* „Okay, bis später ." *in Schlafzimmer 2 geht*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *nick* ^^ *zu Jeanne* „Ist er nicht... nett" *himmel*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *sweapdrop* „Jetzt aber weg da, Matt ist mein Liebling." *Sawa vom Mikro wegschupst*  
  
Mod. Sawa: *auf Boden landet* *sich schmerzendes hinterteil reib* ; . ;  
  
Matt: *Zimmer betritt* *Buch zieht* „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen. Das hab ich schon gelesen."  
  
5 Mod. Jeanne: „Dann zieh ein neues und leg das alte zurück."  
  
Matt: *zieht ein zweites mal* „Quidittch im Wandel der Zeiten." *legt das zuerst gezogene Buch wieder zurück*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *nick* *notiert* „Gut schicke bitte als nächstes Gary rein das müsste der letzte sein."  
  
Matt: *nick* *nach draußen geht* „Gary" *sich mit Buch auf weg zu Schlafzimmer 1 mach*  
  
Gary: *reinkommt* „Hoffentlich haben sie mir ein vernünftiges Buch übrig gelassen."  
  
*zieht das letzte Buch im Karton* „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Gut danke Gary. Ihr wisst ihr müsst die Bücher bis Sonntag Nachmittag um 15:00 Uhr gelesen haben danach werden wir euch aufrufen und ihr müsst Fragen zum Jeweiligen Buch beantworten mach das bitte allen noch mal klar vor allem Hwoarang." *Mikro abschaltet*  
  
Gary: *sich ins Wohnzimmer zu Omi setzt*  
  
13:12  
  
( Schlafzimmer 2)  
  
Nagi: *sich auf sein Bett setzt* *anfängt zu lesen* ihm plötzlich kalt wird *aufsteht* *zum Schrank geht*  
  
Hwoarang: *Vor Kleiderschrank sitz, begeistert Sachen am Sortieren ist* „Das kommt da hin,  
  
und das kommt hier hin und das da... kommt dort hin und das hier..." Stutz, dreht schwarze  
  
Lederhose in Hand, kein Platz mehr in Schrank hat* O.O????  
  
Nagi: ~.~ *wartend*  
  
Hwoarang: *Grummel* *Idee hat* *Alle Klamotten mit roher Gewalt tief in Schrank drück*  
  
Schrank: *Gefährlich knack*  
  
Hwoarang: *Noch mal kräftig drück, dann zufrieden ist* ^^  
  
Nagi: O.o;;;;;  
  
Hwoarang: *Weiter einräum*  
  
Nagi: *Zu Hwoarang tret* „Ich muss an den Schrank, verschwinde da!"  
  
Hwoarang: *kindliches Grinsen aus Gesicht verschwindet, plötzlich gar nicht mehr fröhlich  
  
ist* o`´o  
  
Nagi: *"Mach mal Hinne! Zieh Leine! Verpiss dich!" *langsam Geduld verliert als sich Hwoarang nicht rührt*  
  
Hwoarang: *Wie Tier knurr, plötzlich herum wirbelt und Nagi Beine wegzieh*  
  
Nagi: *Schrei erschrocken auf* *Zu Boden fall*  
  
Hwoarang: *Sich auf Nagi werf, ihn festhält* *Knurr*  
  
Nagi: *.* *Plötzlich gar nicht gutes Gefühl hat* *Schon bereut Hwoarang angegiftet zu  
  
haben*  
  
Hwoarang: *Knurr* „Wenn du mich nach mal so anschnauzt schlag ich dich zum Krüppel! Du gehst mir mit deiner Wichtigtuerei ziemlich auf die nerven"  
  
Nagi: *Schluck schwer*  
  
Hwoarang: *zufrieden grins* ^-° „Ach und die Beleidigung mit dem IQ Zahl ich dir heim!"  
  
*Hand schwer auf Nagis Schritt leg*  
  
Nagi: *Heftig Kopf schüttel* „Nein!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Nickt* „Oh doch, ich werde! Und es wird dir gefallen"  
  
Nagi: „Nein!" *Laut brüll* *Sich heftig wehrt*  
  
Hwoarang: *Ungerührt Nagi festhält, mit anderer Hand Hose öffnet und Hand hineingleiten  
  
lässt*  
  
Nagi: „Nein! Nein!.... nein..." *Stöhn leise*  
  
Hwoarang: *Nagis Glied umfass, sanft steichelt*  
  
Nagi: *Stöhn* *Sich windet und immer noch wehr*  
  
Hwoarang: *Etwas härter streichelt, zufrieden in Nagis angespanntes Gesicht schau* *Denk:  
  
Der Kleine hat es echt mal nötig!*  
  
Nagi: „Nein" *Stöhn* „Bitte...H....Hwoarang...ich will es nicht...so erleben..."  
  
Hwoarang: *Zögert* *Verständnis hat und Hand zurückzieht* „Okay, ich hör auf kleiner... aber wenn du weiter so gemein zu mir bist dann..."  
  
Omi: *Schreie gehört hat und Tür aufreißt* *Hwoarang über Nagi sieht* *Wut bekomm*  
  
Hwoarang: *Erschrocken Kopf heb, dann Omis Faust im Gesicht hat*  
  
Nagi: *Augen aufreißt*  
  
Omi: „Du Schwein! Pervers Sau!"  
  
Nagi: „Nein! Omi du...."  
  
Omi: *Wieder zuschlägt*  
  
Hwoarang: *Starkes Nasenbluten bekomm* *Von Nagi runterrollt und sich aufsetzt*  
  
Omi: *Hwoarang anfunkelt* *Nagi auf Füße zieh*  
  
Nagi: *Unter Schock steh* *Hwoarang und Omi entsetzt anstarrt*  
  
Hwoarang: *Sich Blut wegwischt, aber sofort neues komm* „Tut mir leid, ich wollte keine  
  
Paare auseinander reisen"  
  
Omi: *Nagi wie Puppe hinter sich aus dem Zimmer zerr* *Tür zuschmeißt*  
  
Nagi: /Paare?/ *Immer noch geschockt ist* *Sich in Wohnzimmer schleifen lässt*  
  
Omi: *Schnauf* „Dieses Schwein! Wenn man auf den nicht aufpasst fickt der uns alle  
  
schneller als wir es merken!"  
  
Van: *schreie auch gehört hat* *angelaufen kommt* *Entsetzt Nagi und Omi ansieht* „Was ist denn passiert?*  
  
Gary: *von Couch aufgesprungen ist* *Das auch wissen möchte*  
  
Omi: *Rot vor Wut wird* „Dieser Hurensohn wollte Nagi vergewaltigen!"  
  
Chiaki: *mit Matt und Ken aus Schlafzimmer 1 kommt* *den letzten Satz gehört hat* *Entsetzt Luft einzieh*  
  
Matt: „Es wollte *was* machen?!"  
  
Omi: *Böse nick*  
  
Nagi: *Aus Erstarrung erwach* *Gesicht sich zornig verzerr* *Ausholt und Omi so feste eine  
  
kleb wie er kann* „Wie kannst du so was behauten" *Hysterisch ist* „Du Idiot hast ja direkt  
  
zugeschlagen!"  
  
Omi: *Sich erschrocken knallrote Wange hält*  
  
Koji: *Koji hinter Van zusammen mit Heero aus garten gekommen ist* *Jetzt ganz verwirrt ist* „Ähm, könntet ihr mir das mal erklären?"  
  
Van: *Zustimmt und prompt lüsternen Blick von Koji einfängt* *Beschließt lieber zu  
  
schweigen*  
  
Nagi: *Losbrüllen will* *Doch Tür von Schlafzimmer2 in diesem Moment aufgerissen wird*  
  
Hwoarang: *aus Schlafzimmer stolpert*  *Hand unter Nase hält, trotzdem Blutspur hinter sich  
  
herzieh*  
  
Heero: „Hn?" /Also fest zuschlagen muss der kleine ja können das, dass Riesenbaby sofort am Bluten ist/ *eher selten Nasenbluten hat*  
  
Hwoarang: *In Küche stürm, Schubladen aufreißt auf der Suche nach Tempo ™ist*  
  
Nagi: *Omi giftigen Blick zuwerf* *Hwoarang hinterher eil* *ihm hilfsbereit Tempo entgegen streck* „Hier..."  
  
Omi: *Nagi verwirrt hinter hersieht, dann in Garten stürm*  
  
Chiaki: *Verwirrt andere anseh* „Ich versteh das nicht..."  
  
Matt: *Schwer seufz und Ken anseh* *Entsetzt aufspringt* „Eh, Leute, Ken ist Ohnmächtig!"  
  
Van: *Sich erschrocken umdreh* „Warum?"  
  
Matt: „Ich glaub er kann kein Blut sehen!"  
  
Heero: „Davon hat er eben genug gesehen" *deathglare zu unsichtbaren Omi* *Omae o  
  
korosu!*  
  
Hworanag: *Aus Küche komm tempo unter Nase hält*  
  
Hwoarangs Nase: *Frölich vor sich hin blut*  
  
Nagi: *Wie Häufchen elend hinter Hwoarang hertrottet*  
  
Hwoarang: *Sich neben Heero auf Couch fallen lässt*  
  
Heero: „Hn..."  
  
Nagi: *Betrübt neben Hwoarang setzt* „Das tut mir leid..."  
  
Hwoarang: *Augenbraue heb* „Hn...?"  
  
Gary: *Umkipp, denk* /Jetzt fängt der auch noch so an!/  
  
Nagi: „Ich wollte nicht das so was passiert!"  
  
Hwoarang: *Augen verdreht* *Nagi auf Schoß zieh und an sich drück*  
  
Nagi: *Kurz zögert, dann ankuschelt*  
  
Hwoarangs Nase: *Fröhlich vor sich hin blut*  
  
Ken: *Langsam wieder erwacht* *Hwoarangs blutende Nase seh, wieder umkipp*  
  
Hwoarangs Nase: -‚-  
  
15:00  
  
(nach der Sache mit Hwoarang und Nagi haben sich alle wieder beruhigt. Matt, Chiaki und Ken teilen sich eine Couch und lesen Omi sitzt auf dem einen Sessel Gary auf dem anderen. Hwoarang und Nagi sitzen auf dem Hühnerstalldach und scheinen sich besser zu verstehen als jemals zuvor. Doch wo ist der Rest?)  
  
Schlafzimmer 2  
  
Van: „Wie ist den dein Freund so Koji ich meine sehe ich ihm wirklich so ähnlich." *fragend Koji anschaut*  
  
Koji: *nick* „Ja sonst wäre ich wohl nicht gleich über dich hergefallen aber bei näherem hingucken sieht man doch unterschiede."  
  
Van: *Augenbraue heb* „Und welche?"  
  
Koji: „Nun ja, Takuto hat ganz andere Augen wie du, richtig wild und er ist auch nun ja wie soll ich sagen, etwas älter als du."  
  
Heero: *in Ecke auf seinem Bett sitzt und HP am lesen ist* *aufschaut* „Wie alt?"  
  
Koji: *an Heero gewannt* „Du kannst auch mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig machen was. Du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen das du liest und gleichzeitig jedes Wort das wir sprechen hörst."  
  
Heero: *Koji durchdringend anschau* „Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ihr habt gerade ein Gespräch von einer Dauer von, 9 Minuten und 34 Sekunden geführt und ich könnte jedes Wort, in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufsagen und gleichzeitig, weiß ich den Inhalt dieses *auf das Buch zeig* Textes absolut auswendig" *Augen nieder schlag* „So und wie alt ist dein Freund jetzt?"  
  
Koji: O.O *nicht glauben kann was Heero da sagt* *sich schnell wieder fängt* „Takuto ist 18, so wie ich aber ein Paar Monate älter"  
  
Heero: „Und wer liegt beim Sex unten?"  
  
Koji: *schluck* „Mein Gott bist du aber direkt" ^_^ „Das gefällt mir. Nun größten teils bin ich oben."  
  
Heero: „Obwohl er älter ist?" *das nicht so recht glauben will* / Duo wird nie bei mir oben sein/ *überleg* /oder doch/  
  
Koji: „Klar. Er mag das wenn ich die Führung übernehme, ich bin aber auch oft unten." *Traurig* /Ich vermisse Takuto/  
  
Van: *sweatdrop*  
  
15: 30 im Wohnzimmer  
  
Chiaki: *von seinem Buch aufschaut* *sich entspannt zurücklehnt* „Ah, diese Ruhe!"  
  
Ken: *ebenfalls ausblickt* „Wie meinst du den das?"  
  
Chiaki: „Ich habe bei mir zuhause einen kleinen Engel und der nervt mit seinem Geplapper ungemein. Was glaubst du warum ich ins Haus gekommen bin?"  
  
Gary: „Ach du hast einen Engel. Wie heißt der denn? Also ich habe nur Pokemon und die können nicht reden wären aber auch wenn sie es könnten meine besten Freunde." ^_^  
  
Chiaki: „Mein Engel heißt Access und hängt schon ziemlich lange bei mir zu Hause rum ich bin aber manchmal richtig froh das er bei mir ist." *traurig guck*  
  
Matt: *sieht Traurigen Blick von Chiaki* „Warum? Was ist denn mit deinen Eltern?"  
  
Chiaki: „Meine Mutter ist Tot und mit meinem Vater verstehe ich mich nicht so gut da er andauernd mit neuen Frauen nach Hause kommt seit meine Mutter tot ist."  
  
Omi: *nick* „Ja ich verstehe dich aber hast du schon mal darüber nach gedacht das dein Vater nicht ewig einsam sein möchte er hat deine Mutter sicher geliebt, aber das heißt doch nicht das er sich nicht neu verlieben kann, oder?"  
  
Chiaki: „Ja ich weiß ich habe mir das schon oft vor Augen gerufen aber irgendwie schaffe ich es trotzdem nicht." *auf einmal ganz neugierig* „Was ist denn so mit euer Familie?"  
  
Matt: „Meine Eltern Leben getrennt mein Bruder bei meiner Mutter ich bei meinem Vater. Ich sehe meine Mutter trotzdem ziemlich oft."  
  
Ken: *lächelt* „Na ja ich lebe bei meinen Eltern zuhause. Aber von Trennung oder so was ist mir zwischen ihnen nichts bekannt sie streiten sich auch nicht sehr oft."  
  
Gary: „Ich habe auch noch beide Elternteile. Bin aber kaum zuhause als Pokemontrainer ist man ständig unterwegs man muss mit den Pokemon die man gefangen hat in Arenen in Verschiedenen Städten gehen und dort gegen den Arenaleiter kämpfen. Dann kriegt man einen Orden und mit acht Orden kann man in die Liga."  
  
Matt: *überleg* *nick* „Hört sich interessant an und wo schläfst du." *fragend drein blick*  
  
Gary: „In Feier Natur oder wenn ich in einer Stadt bin bleibe ich im Pokemoncenter." *grins*  
  
Omi: *sich irgendwie überflüssig vorkommt* „Und was ist das?"  
  
Gary: *wissend grins* „Da kann man geschwächte oder besiegte Pokemon hinbringen um sie dort heilen zu lassen."  
  
Ken: „Wie viele Pokemon gibt es?" *typisch Ken interessiert sich nur für Zahlen*  
  
Gary: *überleg* „Mein Opa ist Professor und beschäftigt sich damit wie viele es gibt bis jetzt sind 250 gesehen oder gefangen worden."  
  
Chiaki: „Und wie Fängt man sie?" *keine Ahnung hat*  
  
Gary: „Mit Bällen. Pokebälle die kann man im Pokemonmarkt kaufen."  
  
Ken: *nun ebenfalls erklärt* „Wir haben in der Digimon Welt nur ein Digimon das digigiert und dann für uns kämpft."  
  
Gary: „Man kann so viele fangen wie man möchte. Aber man darf nur 6 am Gürtel tragen der Rest wird auf einem Computer gelagert bis man dieses Pokemon benötigt."  
  
Matt: „Aha"  
  
(Hühnerstall)  
  
Hwoarang: „Und deshalb magst du Omi nicht Ja. Nun weißt du ich habe auch ein Feind."  
  
Nagi: *neugierig Hwoarang muster* „Und wer?"  
  
Hwoarang: „Du weißt ja das ich Tae Kwon Do Kämpfer bin, und am selben Tunier nimmt ein Typ namens Jin Kazama teil. Er kämpft im Mishima- Stil einer Kampfsportart die noch nicht so weit verbreitet ist. Nun ich war ihm im Kampf unterlegen und das hat mich ziemlich runtergemacht da ich dachte ich wäre stärker als jeder andere."  
  
Nagi: *nick verständlich* „Und seid dem seit ihr Feinde?"  
  
Hwoarang: *senkt den Kopf* „Ja"  
  
Stimme: *Schreit* „Siiiiiinnnnnnddddddddddbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaddddddd!!!! Wo bist du?"  
  
Hwoarang: „Was ist den das für ein Ding?" *vom Hühnerstall springt* *auf das Wesen zugeht das kurz zuvor durch das geschlossene Gartendach gekommen war* *hinter Flatternden etwas Stehen bleib* *mit Zeigefinger und Daumen nach Flügelchen grabsch und das zappelnde Bündel vor sich festhält*  
  
Nagi: *Hwoarang gefolgt ist* *interessiert das kleine Ding in Hwoarangs Fingern mustert*  
  
Flügelding: „Sag mal bei dir hackst wohl lass mich los." PLOP *Plötzlich groß ist* „Habt ihr in diesem... diesem.. komischen Haus einen Typ der Sindbad heißt?"  
  
Hwoarang: *immer noch verduzt auf Jungen vor sich schaut* „Sindbad, der Seefahrer den musst du auf dem Meer suchen."  
  
Chiaki: *plötzlich von krach angelockt mit allen die im Wohnzimmer waren angelaufen kommt und nun vor dem Flügel Jungen steht* „Access was machst du denn hier?" *entgeistert Access anseiht*  
  
Access: *Chiaki entgegen spring* „Du musst mitkommen es sind neue Dämonen aufgetaucht."  
  
Chiaki: „Aber Access ich kann hier nicht weg." *nach denk* „Außerdem glaube ich das Jeanne das mit Fins Hilfe alleine schafft."  
  
Access: *darüber nach denkt* *plötzlich nick* ^_^ *Arme überkreuz* „Gut dann bleibe ich auch hier."  
  
Chiaki: „Aber das.."  
  
Hwoarang: „Würde mich mal wer aufklären"  
  
Alle anderen: *nicken*  
  
Chiaki: *sich Kopf reib* „Nun das ist mein Engel Access. Und ich fürchte wenn die Mods nichts dagegen haben, haben wir ab heute einen neuen Mitbewohner."  
  
Mod. Sawa: *nicht glauben kann was sie sieht* /Nanu was macht den der hier/ *Access noch nie gesehen hat* „Ähm, Chiaki und dieser geflügelte Kerl bitte ins Sprechzimmer."  
  
Chiaki: *Access am Arm packt* *hinter sich her schleift*  
  
Access: „Du Chiaki, meinst du die schmeißen mich raus."  
  
Chiaki: /Hoffentlich/ „Woher soll ich das wissen"  
  
Access: *schluck*  
  
(Im Sprechzimmer)  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Also. Ich wüsste gerne wie du hier reingekommen bist? Wer bist du überhaupt?"  
  
Access: „Ich bin Access Time und der Engel von Chiaki. Und ich kann mich unsichtbar machen und so durch zum Beispiel Glas fliegen."  
  
Chiaki: *nick*  
  
Mod. Sawa: „Gut da ich das jetzt weiß dürfte ich dich bitten auf dem selben Weg wieder zu verschwinden."  
  
Chiaki: *nick ganz begeistert*  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *Sawa von Stuhl schmeiß* „Du kannst natürlich bleiben Access wenn ich ehrlich bin bist du meine Lieblingsfigur in Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne."  
  
Chiaki: *schüttelt verzweifelt mit dem Kopf*  
  
Access: *ganz begeistert* „Hast du das gehört Chiaki ich darf bleiben."  
  
Chiaki: -.- /Immer ich/  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Gut Access dann bleibst du jetzt hier im Sprechzimmer und ich erkläre dir die Spielregeln in diesem Container."  
  
Chiaki: *rausgeht*  
  
Omi: *angerannt kommt* „Was ist jetzt los?"  
  
Chiaki: *mit Omi in Wohnzimmer geht indem die anderen schon gespannt warten was jetzt aus Access wird* *aufschaut* „Leute... wir haben ab heute einen neuen Bewohner" *geknickt* *in sein Zimmer schlurf*  
  
Omi: *besorgt Chiaki nachsieht* *im ins Schlafzimmer folgt*  
  
(wieder im Sprechzimmer)  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „...außerdem würde ich vorschlagen das du diese Wochenaufgabe noch nicht mitmachst da es zu lange dauert bis wir noch ein Buch beschaffen. Du machst also erst ab der zweiten Wochenaufgabe mit."  
  
Access: *nick* „War s das?"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Ja." *Mikro abschalt*  
  
Access: *aufsteht und in Wohnzimmer geht* „Hallo ich bin Access Time und ihr?"  
  
16: 05  
  
Hwoarang: *Hunger kriegt* „So Leute heute ist mein Kochtag es gibt Kotelett und Salat."  
  
*in die Runde blickt* „Wenn jemand etwas anderes Essen möchte muss er es sich selber machen."  
  
Nagi: *aufspringt als Hwoarang in der Küche verschwindet* „Warte ich helfe dir"  
  
*hinterhereilt*  
  
(Schlafzimmer1)  
  
Chiaki: -.-  
  
Omi: „Ach Chiaki nun lach doch mal." *schon ganz verzweifelt ist weil er nicht weiß wie er Chiaki aufmuntern soll* „Sieh es doch mal von der positiven Seite... du hast es zum Beispiel bei den Nominierungen leichter. Ich helfe dir meinetwegen auch Plakate zu basteln mit Sprüchen wie Wählt Access oder Access raus  
  
Chiaki: *schüttelt kopf* „Nein das ist gemein ich will nicht das er mich hasst." *Kopf senkt* *murmel* „Lässt du mich etwas alleine Omi? Ich komm schon drüber weg das er mir wieder am Hals hängt"  
  
Omi: „Gut" *steht auf und verlässt das Zimmer* *setzt sich zu denn anderen ins Wohnzimmer*  
  
Access: *Omi erblickt* "Und wer bist du?"  
  
Omi: *lächelt* „Ich bin Omi"  
  
Access: *suchend um sich schaut* „Wo ist Chiaki?"  
  
Omi: „Im Schlafzimmer 1 er möchte etwas alleine sein" *traurig guckt* *dann aber wieder grinst*  
  
(In Küche)  
  
Hwoarang: „Jetzt kannst du die Gewürze in der Salat mischen und dann rufst du die anderen zum Essen Ja."  
  
Nagi: *nickt* ^^ „Klar" *Salat würzt* *summt*  
  
Hwoarang: *guck Nagi leicht lächelnd an* *fängt an den Tisch zu decken*  
  
Nagi: *fertig mit Salat ist* *Salat auf Tisch stellt* *in Wohnzimmer verschwindet* *schrei* „Essen kommen"  
  
Matt: *nickt steht auf und geht in Küche*  
  
Omi: *aufsteht* „Ich werde dann mal Chiaki holen."  
  
Access: *aufspringt* „Ich komme mit"  
  
(Schlafzimmer1)  
  
Chiaki: *ist vor lauter grübeln eingeschlafen* Schnarch  
  
Omi: *Kopf schief leg* *grins* „Jetzt ist er doch glatt eingeschlafen"  
  
Access: *nick* „Aber warum hat er sich nicht gefreut das ich gekommen bin."  
  
Omi: *Augen nieder schlag* „ich glaube es wäre besser wenn du mal in Ruhe mit ihm redest und ihn selbst fragst." *zu Chiaki geht* *leicht an Schulter rüttelt* „Aufstehen Chiaki, es gibt essen"  
  
Chiaki: *merkt das einer an ihm rüttelt* *Augen aufschlägt* „Essen? Jetzt schon"  
  
Omi: *grins* „Also ich habe Hunger immerhin sind es schon fünf Uhr. Jetzt sag bloß du hast keinen Hunger?"  
  
Chiaki: *sich Kopf halt* „Doch eigentlich schon. Wer hat gekocht?"  
  
Omi: „Hwoarang soweit ich weiß"  
  
Chiaki: -.- „Lass mich raten es gibt Kotelett und Salat?"  
  
Omi: *nick* „Ja, aber woher weißt du das?"  
  
Chiaki: *sweatdrop* „Das ist das einzige was er kochen kann. Hat er mir selbst gesagt. Ich würde sagen wir lassen den nicht mehr sooft kochen, sonst platzen wir noch vor Kotelett."  
  
Omi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Access: *Magenknurren hat*  
  
Chiaki: *knick* "Wir gehen ja schon"  
  
Access: *strahlt* „Gut dann mach" *Chiaki hoch zieht hinter sich in Küche zieh*  
  
(In der Küche)  
  
Gary: *schluckt Stück von seinem Kotelett* „Lecker, also eins muss man dir lassen kochen kannst du gut."  
  
Hwoarang: „Freut mich das es dir schmeckt. Das ist aber auch das einzige was ich kochen kann." *sich verlegen am Kopf kratz*  
  
Gary: „Na und, du musst ja auch nicht jeden Tag kochen. Ein mal in der Woche reicht doch immerhin bist du nicht alleine im Haus."  
  
Ken: „Stimmt und Salat müsste man eigentlich immer zu einem essen machen natürlich immer einen anderen." *grins*  
  
Omi: *schluckt Salat* „Wer hat den denn Salat gemacht?"  
  
Hwoarang: *auf Nagi deut* „Nagi, und ich finde er hat ihn besonders lecker gemacht."  
  
Heero: *nickt auch*  
  
Nagi: *leicht rosa anläuft*  
  
Hwoarang: „Siehst du sogar der Knackarsch mag dein Essen."  
  
Heero: *deathglare*  
  
Omi: *nick zustimmend* „Ja, ich finde ihn auch lecker"  
  
Nagi: *verwundert Augenbraue heb* /Er mag etwas das ich gekocht habe vielleicht sollte ich ihm das nächste mal ein bisschen gift untermischen/ *fg*  
  
Van: „Kann mir mal bitte jemand denn Salat rüberreichen." *puppydogeyes*  
  
Koji: *grins* „Natürlich Liebling" *blushes* /Ich sollte mir mal angewöhnen nicht immer zu sagen was ich denke/  
  
19:20  
  
Hwoarang: *sitzt mit Nagi auf dem Hühnerstall* „Nun sag bloß du findest dich nicht hübsch"  
  
Nagi: *Augen auf seine Füße richtet* „Na ja, ich weiß nicht"  
  
Hwoarang: „Also ich finde dich sehr hübsch. Hast du noch nie die lüsternen Blicke der anderen im Haus bemerkt." *denk nach* „Ich finde mich selbst auch hübsch. Ich weiß viele finden mich hässlich aber man sollte zu sich selbst stehen."  
  
Nagi: *sieht Hwoarang an* „Findest du?"  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* „Ja!" *vom Hühnerstalldach springt* *sich graziös in den Wind stellt* *den Kopf zurück werf* „Ich bin der schönste Mann der Welt" *wehende Haare den Bild den letzten Schliff geben* *dann etwas tut was überhaupt nicht ins Bild passt* *rotzt* *Windböe seine Eigene rotze in seinem Gesicht landen lässt* /Immer ich/ _ „Und der schusseligste dazu" *heul*  
  
Nagi: *giggels*  
  
Hwoarang: „Ich gehe mir nur schnell die rotze abwischen, Kleiner. Wartest du auf mich?"  
  
Nagi: *nick* *sieht Hwoarang hinterher* *denkt* /Was Schuldig und die anderen wohl gerade machen?/ *seufzt* *nach oben in Himmel schaut Sterne betrachtet* *denk* /Schön/  
  
20:00  
  
Omi: *von Wohnzimmer aus in Garten geh* * Nagi bemerk* *denk* / Vielleicht kann ich hier drin mal in ruhe mit ihm reden/ *auf Hühnerstall zugeht* *raufklettert sich neben Nagi setzt*  
  
Nagi: *bemerkt das sich jemand neben ihn setzt* „Du bist schnell zurück" *neben sich schaut Omi erblickt* *angespannt wird* „Was willst du?" *wieder in Himmel schau*  
  
Omi: *nach denk* / Na toll über was soll ich jetzt mit ihm reden? / *Nagi betrachtet* / Von nahem sieht er ganz friedlich, sogar richtig süß aus/ *rot werd* / Mein Gott an was du schon wieder denkst. Omi reiß dich zusammen das da ist Nagi, Nagi Naoe dein Todfeind/ *räusper* *sich dann daran erinnert das Nagi ja noch auf eine antwort wartet* „Du scheinst oft in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Über was denkst du nach?" / bin ich blöd, darauf wird er mir nie ne antwort geben ich bin doch sein Feind/  
  
Nagi: *blick von Himmel nehm und Omi betrachtet der sich sichtlich unwohl unter seinem Blick fühlt* / Warum will er das wissen/ „Was geht dich das an?"  
  
Omi: *von dem Rauen Ton in Nagis Stimme erschreckt wird* /Sag ich doch er will nicht mit mir reden/ „Nun ja...." *versucht immer noch ein Gespräch in Gang zu bekommen* / Komm schon Omi sonst laberst du die Leute zu und jetzt bekommst du kein Wort raus/ „Die Sterne sind schön nicht?" / Oh man was besseres hätte dir nicht einfallen können /  
  
Nagi: *unbewusst nick* „Ja, ich schaue sie mir gerne an. Allerdings nicht im beiseien meiner Feinde." *aufsteht* *gehen will aber von Omi an Hand festgehalten wird*  
  
Omi: /Na prima jetzt hältst du seine Hand/ *Nagi ins Gesicht schau* *rot werd* „Ähm tut mir leid" *Hand schnell zurückzieh*  
  
Nagi: * Omi kalt muster* / Bah! Wie widerlich jetzt muss ich mir 2 Jahre die Hand waschen. Er hat sie angefasst nein wie eklig./ * vom Dach runterspringt* / Wenn wir wieder draußen sind werde ich dir eine Lektion erteilen die du so schnell nicht vergessen wirst/ *grins*  
  
Omi: *ganz verdattert da sitzt* *bemerkt das Nagi geht* *sich umdreht* „Nagi!"  
  
Nagi: *dreht sich noch mal zu Omi um* „Was denn noch?" *langsam genervt ist*  
  
Omi: *hoffnungsvoll guck* „Meinst du mich wir können Freunde werden... ich meine, ähm" *nicht mehr weiter weiß*  
  
Nagi: *kühl* „Aber klar doch, und dann rauskommen und wegen Verrat abgeknallt werden. Nein Danke ich verzichte."  
  
*sich umdreht* *Tür aufmacht sich in Schlafzimmer 2 verkriecht*  
  
(Im Bad)  
  
Hwoarang: *murr* *sich rotze aus dem Gesicht wicht* „Toll da will ich dem kleinen eine Hilfe sein und dann stehe ich als Trottel vor ihm" *wieder rausgehen will*  
  
Matt: „Hwoarang wenn du Nagi suchst der ist in Schlafzimmer 2 der hatte wohl gerade ein Gespräch mit Omi."  
  
Hwoarang: *Augenbraue heb* *auf Absatz kehrt macht* *in Schlafzimmer 2 geht* „Kleiner?"  
  
Nagi: *Kopf heb* „Mmm" *lächelt*  
  
Hwoarang: *auf Nagi zugeht* „Was wollte Omi von dir?"  
  
Nagi: *Blick senk* „Er will mit mir befreundet sein, da soll mal einer durchblicken bei dem" *nach denk* „Wahrscheinlich will er mich nur aushorchen"  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* „Eine Möglichkeit"  
  
Nagi: „Ja, eine und die einzigste wenn du mich fragst" *entschlossen Hwoarang anseh*  
  
Hwoarang: „Vielleicht meint er es ernst. Hat er jemals darauf reagiert wenn du ihn bei seinem wahren Namen genannt hast?"  
  
Nagi: *schüttelt leicht den Kopf* „Nein eigentlich hat er immer so getan als hätte er es überhört."  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* „hast du denn gesehen wie betrübt er gestern darüber war" *weiter spricht* „Und ist dir nicht aufgefallen das er ständig mit dir zu reden oder in deiner Nähe zu sein."  
  
Nagi: *schüttelt den Kopf* „Nein eigentlich," *plötzlich Augen aufreist* „Du meinst er... er.. er liebt mich"  
  
Hwoarang: *nickt wieder* „Genau das, warum sonst ist er heute der erste gewesen der auf deine Schreie reagiert hat und ohne lange zu Fackeln auf mich eingeschlagen hat. Hättest du das für ihn auch gemacht?"  
  
Nagi: *empört* „Natürlich nicht, ich hätte mit Spaß dabei gehabt zusehen wie er von dir erniedrigt wird." *grinst fies*  
  
Hwoarang: *schlägt die Augen nieder* „Wenn du mich fragst ich glaube nicht das du so gehandelt hättest. Du bist zwar ein Killer, oder Attentäter wie man es nimmt, hast aber ein weiches Herz das so etwas niemanden wünschen würde und Omi ist genauso."  
  
Nagi: *noch empörter* „Wenn du meinst" *Kopf zur Seite werf*  
  
Hwoarang: *mit den Schultern zuck* „Wenn du die Wahrheit nicht vertragen kannst" *aufsteht und in Wohnzimmer geht wo sich Matt Chiaki und Ken mit ihren Büchern beschäftigen und der Rest einen Smalltalk hält*  
  
Nagi: *Hwoarang nachsieht* *murmel* „Die Wahrheit..." *arme um seine Beine schling und über das Gespräch nach denk* /Warum zweifele ich an meiner Meinung/ *leise* „Vielleicht hat Hwoarang recht" *aufsteht sich sein Buch schnappt und liest*  
  
20: 55  
  
(Hwoarang erzählt im Wohnzimmer über seine Gang. Das scheint auch den schweigsamen Heero zu beeindrucken)  
  
Hwoarang: *laber* „Ich sag ja die meisten Leute haben eine total falsche Vorstellung was eine Straßengang angeht. Die denken da geht's nur um kämpfen und saufen."  
  
Heero: *Fragend guck* „Worum geht es den bei deiner Gang?"  
  
Hwoarang: ^^ „Na um Kämpfen, saufen und ficken"  
  
Alle: *sweatdrop*  
  
Hwoarang: *abwehrend Hände hochhält* „Man das war ein Joke! Kämpfen tun wir nur wenn wir herausgefordert werden, das kommt schon mal öfters vor da wir in einem ziemlich beliebten Viertel unser Unwesen treiben, beliebtes Viertel bezieht sich dabei aber auf andere Gangs." *lächelt* „Und wir bestehen auch nicht aus einer Mannschaft Arbeitsloser Säufer, die alle betrunken in der Ecke liegen, wie ein paar Penner, sondern sind alle Berufstätig und getrunken wird nur am Wochenende da wir alle in der Woche arbeiten." *sabber* „Und was das Ficken angeht" *sabber noch mehr* „Wir nehmen alles was wir nehmen können oder zumindest ich. Die Jungs aus meiner Gang wissen halt das ich super im Bett bin und nehmen gerne meine Dienste an. Mehr oder weniger meine ich."  
  
Heero: *weiß was Hwoarang damit meint* „Also gibt es auch welche die sich nicht von dir betatschen lassen wollen, so wie ich?"  
  
Hwoarang: *nick* „Ja, aber das hilft nicht lange irgendwann kriege ich sie eh."  
  
Heero: *Augen mutieren zu Schlitzen* „MICH KRIEGST DU NICHT!"  
  
Hwoarang: *grins überlegen* „Doch" *auf spring sich auf Heero werf und ihm Kuss auf Mund drück*  
  
Heero: „Mmmpphh!" *wild um sich schlag von Hwoarang festgehalten wird*  
  
Hwoarang: *sich von Heero löst* „Ach nun sei doch nicht so Hee- chan"  
  
Ken: *aufgehört hat zu lesen das geschehen im Wohnzimmer vieeeel interessanter findet*  
  
Chiaki: *grins blöde* „Also Heero das würde ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht gefallen lassen"  
  
Matt: *Nick* „Stimmt also Hee- chan ist nun wirklich entwürdigend" ^______^  
  
Gary: „Nun hört aber auf" *sich gespannt vorbeugt wissen will wie Heero reagiert*  
  
Heero: *deathglare* *Hwoarang eine Scheuert* „Omae o korosu"  
  
Hwoarang: *verzieht sich schleunigst* „Heero bitte gnade" *in Küche eilt*  
  
Heero: *Hwoarang hinterhereilt* *sich Löffel nimmt und damit auf Hwoarang einschlägt aber irgentwie den falschen Effekt erzielt*  
  
Hwoarang: *es genießt von Heero gequält zu werden* „Mehr!" *Kleiner Masochist ist* *plötzlich Steifen hat* /Ist das peinlich/  
  
Heero: *aufhört Hwoarang zu schlagen* *schluck als er Hwoarangs Beule in der Hose sieht* „Du Schwein!" *Hwoarang Kopfnuss verpasst und heftig errötet aus der Küche stapft*  
  
Hwoarang: *heul*  
  
(Wieder in Wohnzimmer)  
  
Gary: *die ganze Szene natürlich mitbekommen hat* ^^ *plötzlich an was anderes denk* „Wo sind eigentlich Koji und Access?"  
  
Matt: „Koji hat gesagt das er sich rasieren will, ich weiß zwar nicht wo bei dem der Bart sein soll aber so sind Promis anscheinend. Aber wo Access ist keine Ahnung?"  
  
Access: *plötzlich in Zimmer kommt* *Gesicht verzogen ist*  
  
Chiaki: *besorgt seinen Freund mustert* „Was ist los Access?"  
  
Access: „Ich habe durchfall"  
  
Ken: *Augenbraue heb* „Und wovon?"  
  
Chiaki: *seufzt* „Der Salat. Der liebe Nagi hat wohl etwas zuviel Öl reingeschüttelt das verträgt der kleine nicht."  
  
Matt: *bemitleidet den kleinen* „Armer Kerl"  
  
Access: *strahl* „Na wenigstens einer der sich um mich sorgt" *in Chibi form zurück schrumpf* *zu Matt flattert sich an ihn schmieg*  
  
Matt: *Access bereitwillig in den Arm nimmt*  
  
Chiaki: .  
  
Heero: *immer noch motzig sein Buch aufgeschlagen hat und ließt*  
  
Hwoarang: *durch Wohnzimmer stapf* *immer noch Steifen hat* *sich in Bad verkriecht um sich in Ruhe einen runterzuholen* *dann aber auf Koji trifft der sich grade rasiert*  
  
Koji: *Hwoarang betrachtet als er ins Bad kommt* *sich weiterrasiert Hwoarang nicht aus den Augen verliert* *plötzlich Hwoarangs Erektion sieht* *sich promt in Wange schneidet*  
  
Hwoarang: *bemerkt das Koji die ganze Situation falsch aufgeschnappt hat* „Äh, lass dich durch mich nicht stören" *sich auf Klo verdrück*  
  
(Im Garten)  
  
Omi: *immer noch auf dem Hühnerstall* /Ken... ich... ich vermisse dich/ *eine einsame Träne kullert seine Wange herab*  
  
Chiaki: *kommt auf der suche nach Omi in den Garten* *sieht ihn* /Was er wohl hat?/ *geht auf Hühnerstall zu klettert drauf und setzt sich neben Omi*  
  
Omi: *sich die Träne wegwischt*  
  
Chiaki: *Omi traurig anseh* „Was hast du?"  
  
Omi: *schüttelt den Kopf* „Ich weiß es klingt komisch aber ich fühle mich einsam"  
  
Chiaki: *Augenbraue heb* „Einsam? In einem Haus voller Leute?"  
  
Omi: *nick* „Wenn der jenige den ich gerne kennen lernen möchte nicht mit mir redet"  
  
Chiaki: *Omi weiterhin anschaut* „Du meinst Nagi?"  
  
Omi: *nick* „Ja"  
  
Chiaki: *entsetzt* „Aber ich dachte er wäre dein Feind!"  
  
Omi: *leicht rot werd* „Ich glaube ich liebe ihn. Ich halte es einfach nicht aus wenn er so gemein zu mir ist."  
  
Chiaki: „Und das meinst du ernst?" *das nicht so recht glaubt*  
  
Omi: *nickt leicht* „Aber bitte behalte es für dich"  
  
Chiaki: „Wie du willst" *Omis Hand nimmt* „Aber vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du noch mal versuchst mit ihm zu reden. Und wenn er dich wieder verletzt komm zu mir O.K. Und jetzt gehen wir besser rein hier ist es ziemlich kalt."  
  
Omi: *leicht lächelt* „Vielleicht hast du recht"  
  
21:30  
  
(die zweiten Tagebucheinträge für unsere Bishounen und den ersten für Access)  
  
Van: *Zimmer betritt* *sich in Sessel setzt* „Also... heute war ein recht ruhiger Tag was mich angeht habe den ganzen Tag etwas die Leute hier im Haus beobachtet. Und ich habe auch das erste mal diese Menschliche Waschanlage benutzt."  
  
Mod. Jeanne: *Augenbraue heb* „Was ist den eine Menschliche Waschanlage?"  
  
Mod. Sawa: *sweatdrop* „Ich glaube er mein die Dusche Jeanne"  
  
Mod. Jeanne: „Ah!" *ein Licht aufgeht*  
  
Van: *räusper* „Das einzige oder der einzige der mich hier drin stört ist Koji. Der packt mir an den ... ob der glaubt das ich ein Mädchen bin? Ach ja Hitomi, ich möchte das du Allen und Merle von mir grüßt, ja" *puppydogeyes* *aufsteht und geht*  
  
Gary: *sich in Sessel setzt* „Ja, also mein Tag! Habe heute etwas verschlafen hatte nun mal so einen schönen Traum." *davon geträumt hat das er der beste Pokemontrainer der Welt wird* „Aber der liebe Ken hat mich ja geweckt. Übrigens bin ich nicht der einzige der Kochen kann, hat mich gefreut ich wollte hier drinnen ja nicht den klasse Koch spielen." ^_^ „Die Szene zwischen Heero und Hwoarang fand ich echt gut, ich finde die beiden geben ein cooles Paar ab." *noch breiter grins*  
  
„Was die Wochenaufgabe angeht gefällt mir bis jetzt ganz gut das Buch" *aufsteht und Sprechzimmer verlass*  
  
Heero: *sich mürrisch in Sessel setzt* „Hwoarang!" *deathglare* „Wenn ich meine Waffe hätte würde ich den Kalt machen"  
  
*dann Blick etwas milder wird* „Und Koi, brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen ich bleibe dir treu" *aufsteht geht*  
  
Access: *in Chibi Vormat ins Sprechzimmer geflattert kommt* ^^ „Mein Tag war ganz gut. Was ich etwas schade fand war das Chiaki sich nicht sonderlich darüber zu freuen scheint das ich da bin. Außerdem hatte ich Durchfall und habe für knapp ne Stunde das Klo besetzt. Alle sind diese komischen Bücher am lesen, ich hasse lesen zum Glück muss ich nicht." *überleg* „Matt ist ganz nett scheint mir, und mit dem Rest kann man sich auch ganz gut unterhalten. Den einzigen den ich nicht leiden kann das ist dieser rothaarige Typ Bummerrang oder wie der heißt." *lächelt* „Also ich glaube das war es von mir."  
  
Matt: *reinkommt, hin setzt* „Heute war ein Super Tag! Weis nur nicht was mit Chiaki ist? Er ist einfach an mir vorbeigelaufen... sehr seltsam habe ihn eigentlich für total nett gehalten aber heute hat er total miese Laune ob das was mit Access zu tun hat?" *überlegt* „Das Essen war lecker da muss man den Rotschopf schon loben, obwohl ich die Sache mit Nagi nicht so toll fand. Das War s Tschau" *aufsteht und locker das Zimmer verlass*  
  
  
  
(Was wird zwischen Nagi und Omi geschehen? Wird Heero, Hwoarang wirklich umbringen? Wie findet Access seinen zweiten Tag in BB? Das und vieles mehr am dritten Tag) 


	4. Sidestory 1

Sidestory 1  
  
[Schwarz Hauptquartier]  
  
Schuldig: *vor Fernsehen sitzt* *Nagi bewunder* *aus Nebenzimmer gröhlen zu hören ist*  
  
(In Nebenzimmer)  
  
Jay: „TOOOOOOOORRRRRRR!!!!!!"  
  
Crawford: „Los Farfie ab in die Heier!"  
  
Jay: *Schnute sieht* „Aber ich wollte doch noch zu Ende gucken!"  
  
Crawford: „Ich nehme dir das Spiel auf Video auf. Und du gehst jetzt schlafen!"  
  
Jay: *nick* *Arme ausstreckt damit sein Papa ihm die Ich hab mich ja so lieb Jacke anziehen kann*  
  
Crawford: *zieht Jay die Zwangsjacke an und drückt auf den Rec-Knopf am Videorecorder.*  
  
„Schuldig hilfst du mir mal?"  
  
Schuldig: *aus Schlafzimmer raus brüllt* „Warte bis zur Pause...."  
  
Fernseher: „Werbung!"  
  
Schuldig: *grummel* „Ich komme!" *aufsteht und zu Crawford geh* *Jay in sein Zimmer bring* *und Seil an seinen Füßen befestigt* „Und mach ja kein Quatsch verstanden."  
  
Jay: *schon halb schläft*  
  
Schuldig: *nickt Crawford zu* „Zieh!"  
  
Crawford: *zieht Jay am Seil hoch bis er an der Decke baumelt* „Und sei ja brav!"  
  
*mit Schuldig rausgeht und Licht ausmacht* *dann in seiner Tasche nach Schlüssel such* „Ah, da ist er ja" *Tür abschließt*  
  
Schuldig: *sich wieder vor Fernseher setzt*  
  
Crawford: *sich zu Schuldig setzt* „Und was hat er gemacht?"  
  
Schuldig: *grinst* „Little Takatori hat mit ihm gesprochen so aller Können wir nicht Freunde werden und Nagi hat uns natürlich nicht verraten, hat ihm die richtige Antwort gegeben diesem Arschloch!" 


End file.
